The last thestral
by Dolphinpower12345
Summary: Conquer everything with love, not hate. Even the coldest distorted heart with be warmed by the power of love, cause the cold and darkness was formed by the cruel and fear which lasts eternity.
1. Where it all starts

**Where it all starts**

I open my eyes, and take a glace out of the window in my bedroom, all I saw is peace, the castle like house is standing at the end of a long, straight, route. Besides the route, large, green campus comes into view. The green grasses dance through the wind, like green waves, it might give you a sight of floating on the ocean, like a piece of leaf, so light, so gentle, and so peaceful, this is exactly what I like.

I was born in this mysterious family, which has a 'M' for the capital letter, I don't know what it stands for, maybe…mysterious, I think that's the reason why I'd regard my family as 'mysterious'. But from the weird ancient rune carved on the cold, dark cobblestone walls, you might get to know my family's characteristic a bit too well. We are the kind of family which might makes you flinch due to its dangerous dark magic and unforgivable dark history.

We are the Malfoys, some said that we are cruel, some said that we are the descendants of Tom Riddle himself, the boy which later turned out to be the most dangerous and most terrifying dark wizard of all times, Voldemort, some said that we are nothing but power hungry pure bloods who helped the dark lord did bad things in the past.

However, some of the people have much more tolerant views towards us, they said that we were only being distorted, however, there's hardly any views more tolerate than these words any more.

Are we going to live in a situation like this for eternity? What's the meaning of living like this! doing nothing but hanging around in the campus, the house, the manor, doing something which I considered as a waste of time, why, why can't I do something useful, useful to the world, to the ministry, or some basic things like helping the neighbors…

I fold my arms together on the little balcony against my bed, where the only bunch of light is coming from, oh, what am I doing here…in this blue atmosphere, somehow, I wish I can do what the other children are doing, playing around, laughing recklessly and happily, it motivates me, but then, I have to be pulled into reality again by whomever is shouting downstairs, I reckon it might be mom or dad, and my day will usually end up with me, doing nothing, but just hanging around with me, myself, and I.

It's not what life supposed to be, it's just not, at least I'm not feeling right, I can't feel love around me, the parents who loved me as their real child has been long gone, which only left the ones who shout at me all time. I live in a big house, but I feel like a prisoner, I live with a wealthy family, but my heart has already been taken away by the joy and laughter which is calling me outside the window, I have both of my parents, but I feel like I had lost them both…what's wrong, is this what my life is for, for being scolded because of random mistakes, for being treated like the prisoners of Azkaban, for being tortured by the laughter from the kids playing freely outside? Isn't there anybody in this world would ever treat me like a friend? Why my ancestors would do things so cruel, so unman kind, why they would have prejudice on me, even though I'm not like my family. I want nothing but freedom, want love and care, why nobody wants to make friends with me, I'm not evil, I'm not what they think!

There is only one thing that could ever light up my life, the green grasses, they are as green as they are, as beautiful as they are, and they will always be there for me. Staring at them, I begin to form a thought: one day, I'm going to get through it, I'm going to find something I love, I'm going to find my own future, I will never, ever, repeat the mistake my family ever repeated again.

I thought my intention would be an epic success, however, during the devil's day, the Halloween, on October 21th, 1989, everything has changed.


	2. Troublesome weather

**Troublesome weather**

"Hey! Boy! Got'ya a favor' to do!" Screams the muggle landowner.

"yes" man!" I call out, excitedly, happy to finally get a job by myself, I better high five myself before anything happens.

"carry these bags to the back yard, will' ya?" said the land owner, with a twisted voice and a weird British accent.

"yeah! Of course! Definitely sir!" I laugh, with triumph, carrying things again, I'm far too good at these, so I stand my ground, and take two of them, however, they are much heavier than I had expected, it was not until then did I realized, these works are too harsh for a ten-year-old, well, it's better than staying inside and doing nothing.

Mom and Dad go to work during week days, and I was ordered to stay in the manor and study about magic and potions and blah blah blah, my parents are harsh, they said that I must stay focus on my studies to master different kinds of spells, more spells I mastered, more likely they will teach me dark magic, and if so, I will join the death eaters and spread dark magic. Even though I have no idea how my parents' words even make sense, but I know what my aim is, I know my parents are wrong, and I will prove them that I'm right, I'm not going to do what are they telling me to do, infect, I'm going to do what they least expect me to do, my dream is to get rid of the prejudice on the Malfoys, not making them more significant and dangerous. Helping Muggles seems to be one of the best options.

So every time, when I know that my parents are gone, I strike down the hallways and through the corridors, outside of the dreadful area, and into the outside world, a world of eternity happiness, and world of hope and love, and the world I have been dreaming to enter for years. However, things become less pleasant when the muggle and magical children hiding away from me, but my goal wasn't changing because of their attitude, I asked a muggle for a job that I can do, and I found one successfully, he was really unconvinced during the first few days, but then, he began trusting me, and that's a big achievement for me.

One by one, I take all the bags to the backyard, the process is long, and torturing, the sun above me is burning and I feel like a sponge. I'm the one who get myself into such trouble, and now, I'll have to regret about my recklessness of volunteering to do the hardest job ever exists in this muggle family.

There is one thing I refuse to tell anybody, cause this can get me into an extremely troublesome situation: I discovered a secret hidden wand in the basement, it was glowing with greenlight when I found it, and it was so attractive that I have to take it and make it mine, the basement is not a popular place for my parents anyway, so I always go there and give it a wave.

There is one more thing I forbid myself to tell others: I used it to cast magic spells, I know it sounds insane, but I suddenly find out that I enjoy casting magic, enjoying the way magic jumps in front of my eyes and suddenly disappears, even I haven't started Hogwarts yet. Every time, when I want to practice magic, I use the secret wand and a spell book, and spend my whole day or afternoon down at the basement waving wand and whispering spells. I started to get more and more interesting at the wand that I even take it when I'm out alone, regardless of the danger of being found by anyone else, because I have a secret hiding place to hide it.

"Ha! Look at him! Like a stupid jerk…" a whisper interrupted my flash backs, my heart skips a beat, I get a really bad feeling that something, something really troublesome, is happening.

I look straight back, where the owner of voice is standing, "who are you…" I ask, tentatively.

The thirteen years old boy is standing on the pile of bricks about seven meters away from me, with a smug smirk on his face, with his two minions standing on each side of him.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Draconequus, the leader, the king of the children in this neighborhood, that's why my name starts with a 'K'", he spats the words out with pride, "this is Neil Pessy." He points to the boy on his right side, "and this is Jean Kelly" He points to the girl on his left.

"And may I ask, what's your name? pure blood lover?" he keeps his triumph tone, with ease, with disgust, with vain and hollow.

I'm finding myself reaching the level of raging, I'm trying to be respectful, and they treat me like I'm no one.

"My, name, is, Draco, Malfoy…" I force the name coming out from the gap of my clutched teeth, with the urge to explode at any time.

"That's exactly what am I talking about!" Kevin laugh meanly, ignoring my furious expression, "we don't want to have you, a disastrous person working here, your family is a bitch, a disgrace to us, we will never be able to live with a family like yours, death eater junior!" he snaps.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I scream, with my tears bursting out, "DADDY AND MUMMY ARE NOT DOING THOSE THINGS ANYMORE! THEY ARE NOT HARMING INNOCENCE ANYMORE! AND THEY ARE NOT BITCH!" I try to defend my parents, but I know I'm not winning this, they are three thirteens, and I'm one ten years old.

"Hahahahahaha! Death eater junior is angry! Ohhhhh! So scary!" the bully shouts dramatically, and Neil laughs recklessly.

"Kevy! Don't you forget? He's a wizard! He will harm us with his magic! Don't rage him!" Jean whispers frantically, trying not to let me hear what she said.

"oh geez! Jeany! When did you became sooooooooo girlish!" Kevin slaps her shoulder, "we are going to be fine!" he laughs, "Death eater junior haven't start the freaking magical school yet! How he supposed to know magic? hahahahaha" he laughs more, but this time, he falls to the floor due to the over laughing.

My rage is raising higher and higher, I'm one step behind taking my wand out and give Kevin a nice painful jinx, but my common sense tells me to conceal the anger.

"I'm saying this one, last, time, I'm not like the other Malfoys, I want to do something to help the others…I want to prove you that as long as you stop laughing at me, I will leave here, I want nothing but peace." I threaten them, with my glaze.

"OMG! Malfoy is sooooo angry! Ohhhhh we are soooooo scared!" this time, Neil screams, and the three of them laughs.

"oh shit! Nei, he doesn't deserve that name! think of something worse! How about…death eater!"

And the following is another tremendous laugh, I can't hold it anymore, at that moment, I did something terrible.

"ENOUGH!" I scream, and this time, for some reasons, my voice echoes, through the backyard, through the corridor, and through every single corner of the house.

The three of them stops the laugh, and stare at me in shock.

I listen to the echo, as the last sound of it ends, then did I said silently: "you wanna see a true bully? Fine, you will see a true bully...yet, I have to change the rules a bit, this time, I WILL BE THE BULLY! STUPEFY!" I snatch my wand out, as the red light bursts out, which hit Kevin, he stuns.

"what the heck happens! Kevi! You said he doesn't know magic!" Neil screams.

"Muhahahahahaha" I laugh with my sharp voice, "I'm teaching you a lesson today, muggles, I'm teaching you guys, how to respect a Malfoy, how to respect a pure blood, you won't escape! You won't escape me! I'm teaching you a lesson, messing up with my name, my family, my reputation, CRUCIO!" I raise my wand once more and aim it on Neil, I have no idea about what I did, I was furious, I did things reckless and dangerous, all I want is to bully them back, I can't let them mess up with my family, my parents, my descendants, I must defend my family members, but I had never realized that I did the revenge in the wrong way, in the next minute, I was being caught by somebody's forceful hand, and another hand snatches my wand away.

I look up, and found two pairs of furious eyes staring straightly at me, which make me recognized them immediately.

"Dad, mom…I'm…so…I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"what happened in here" dad asks calmly, but I know this is the upcoming for a huge disaster.

I said nothing, and look around, a stunned Kevin lying on the ground with Neil pushing him, calling his name, and Jean crying uncontrollably.

"oh…" I mutter, "what have I done…"

"you…you got a lot of explaining to do, young man." Dad ends, didn't push it further.

I cried, helplessly, a whole day work is dumped, I know, this time, my parents won't be so forgivable, I got them in a lot more trouble than any time in my life, and I believe, this will bring disaster for me, permanently, and I'm right.

"Draco, how can do this! How could you do this to us, to your family!" mom scolds, and she buries her face into her hands.

"Draco Malfoy, you are our only son! ONLY SON!" dad screams, "AND YOU ARE BETRAYING US!"

"I'm NOT betrayin' anybody!" I scream back, sitting on the chair, wiping my tears off, "I was trying to defend my family, our family!"

"HOW SO!" he snaps.

"THEY ARE BULLIES! THEY MESSED UP TELLING ME YOU ARE A BITCH, MOM IS A BITCH, I'M A BITCH, THEY SAID MALFOY FAMILY DON'T DESERVE MAGIC, EVEN EXISTANCE, THEY SAID THAT WE ARE A DISGRACE!" I shout.

"AND SO YOU PUT YOUR FAMILY UNDER THE DANGER OF BEING SENT TO AZKABAN!"

Azkaban, I flinch at the name, I read several articles about the hell place, a place where dark wizards were being sent to, a place guarded by dementors, a ghost-shape creature who might put you into a state of losing all memories, which is terrible.

"NO!" I deny, "I want to show the kind side of the Malfoys, the helpful side, and what's wrong about Muggles? They are nothing but innocent! They are not what you think! Filthy, low ranked, what do you think they are! Dad! they deserve respects! From us!"

"AND DO YOU STILL THINK THEY DESERVE RESPECTS WHEN THEY PUT YOU INTO A STATE OF GETTING PUNISHED?" my dad asks.

They don't, obviously, the three bitches don't, but the adults seem to be nice.

"not all of them are mean! The adults and really nice to me! they found me a job!" I protest.

"they will no longer be nice to you when you are older." Dad said, with a calmer voice, "they thought you are still a kid, so they decided to use you, use you to do the work they don't want to do, they thought that you are still too ignorant, so they can use you wisely, Draco, don't you see? They don't even have any respect on you!"

"that's not true! I believe it's not!" I protest, even though I started to approve dad's point, "they said that this is the only job available, next time they will find me a better one!"

"oh son, so you believed what they said!" dad gives a laugh, and I nod.

"YOU ARE NUTS!" he shouts back suddenly, and I flinch.

"Lucius, don't, Draco is still young, don't be too harsh on him!" mom said.

"I'm trying to educate our child! What do you mean don't be too harsh on him? I'm telling him how to be a Slytherin! How to be…" he stops saying the words loudly, in fact, he whispers the last few words into mom's ear, and mom flinches, and I have no idea what the words dad had said.

"Lucius, are you sure Draco can make it anyway? he dreamed to devote to the world, that's nothing like us when we are his age! Neither now! we can't force him to do that!" mom protests.

"that's why I'm educating him now! he still got a lot to learn, but don't worry, we will take this slow!" dad keeps his smug at me, and I was bewildered.

"but our son has the right to choose his own favorites…" mom protests

"oh! Draco will learn to love being a…you know what." Dad said slyly, but with his eyes keep staring at me.

"Dad! why I have to be a Slytherin! Why can't be a Gryffindor, why can't be other houses?" I ask.

"listen, son, if you wanna be a Malfoy, you have to be a Slytherin, you will enjoy being ambitious, oh yeah! And you will enjoy the reputation of being a pure blood, Slytherin is the dreamy house which can achieve all your dreams, your ambitions, your reputation! You are a Malfoy, you won't be welcomed in other houses, but in Slytherin, everybody will respect you, due to your reputation, it's the house of they things you dreamed to have!" Dad said dreamily.

"it's sounds more like hell to me…I couldn't spent the whole night under the black lake! Not to mention for a whole year, for the whole seven years! The dormitory will be so dark! It will be torturing! And I heard that there are great white sharks in the lake! What happen if there is a hole on the celling! If that so! The sharks with eat us all! I don't want to die!" I scream.

"oh son, you are going way too far! There aren't any great white in the lake, it won't be dark! There are so many lights around, with glowing green magical lights inside, oh! That's gorgeous!" dad keeps his day dreaming.

"well…as long as there's no great white, everything is fine for me, I'm a blood coward, you should know dad."

"no blood, anything is related to magic, so there won't be bloody things all around you." Dad smirks.

"what do you mean, dad…" I ask, feeling something terrible is going to happen in the future.

"nothing, just joking…" dad replies awkwardly.

"Dad, but I still don't understand, why you have prejudice on Muggles…"

"BECAUSE WE ARE THE MALFOYS! MUGGLES ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! THEY WILL USE YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECTED! REMEMBER TODAY! SON, REMEMBER IT FOREVER! MUGGLES ARE TROUBLES!" then, he calm himself down, "just never ever trust muggles, and any blood types related to them, cause everything related to muggles will lead you to trouble. That's why, our family, never, ever get evolved with any blood types related to muggles, like muggle borns and half-bloods. This is us, the Malfoys, we don't need anyone, we need ourselves, we are the dominators, and we have the reputation to be, if you get sorted into Slytherin, you will get to know, how enjoyable to be the commander, to be the best…to be the proud of the Slytherins!" Dad ends, still with his serious tone.

The following days are the darkest days I had ever had, due to one of the curses I used was considered as one of the most unforgivable curses, my family got into some of the most serious trouble I had ever had, but due to my lack of understanding, the ministry mitigated the crime, but still, the incident casts down a huge shadow to me, I was grounded, within the days staying at home, dad's words are the only things that won't get out of my mind.

"Muggles are troubles…"

"Slytherin is the only place you get to stay; you will be excluded if you get sorted into another house…"

Dad is absolutely correct, Muggles are nothing but trouble, they used me, they made shame on my family, they ruined my peaceful life, my job, my dignity…they are troublemakers, they are the ones who get my family into the danger of being sent to Azkaban, I need to get away from them, including those related to them, if they dare to put me into trouble, I will retaliate, I will teach them how to respect my family, cause my family is always right, and they are always wrong and dangerous…

My heart was darkened, and my soul changed. If there's anything I could do to change the world, hell! I'm a pure blood wizard, I'm not spending my time helping those filthy muggles, or any blood types related to them…nothing, will, ever, changed, my, mind, this, time.

A new generation started, but the dark rules won't be broken, that's when devotion, turns into careless.


	3. Mocking

**Mocking**

"No! the mako is the most powerful one!" one sound hisses.

"the great white is the most powerful one! Try!" another snaps.

"how about Megalodon then?" the first sound said with triumph.

"What…fine, you win" the other said with embarrassment.

I have been listening to conversation like this for the whole morning, but only when things like this happens did they catches my ears, they are definitely talking about a game, a hunger game, called the Hungry Shark World, I love when situation come into a statue like this, when others are talking about one of your favorite games.

However, I turn away and start walking towards platform 9, where the secret platform is located, however, I still have no idea where the secret platform locates, however, I know what I should do, but before all my plans, I have to do something to disguise myself, in this case, nobody will ever recognize myself.

I put on my jacket with a hood, and I put the hood on, tighten it, and keep my head straight down while walking. I feel like an arctic explorer overall, stupid indeed, but this is what I have to do in order to keep myself act ordinary.

I can't believe my parents let me to walk to platform nine on my own! This is so unfair! It's my first time here! And I got to walk alone, witness the others accompanied by their parents, well…walking alone did creates a lot of benefits for me, I won't have to listen to my dad's molding alone the whole voyage to the destination. With my disguise, I can walk as ordinary as the others, regardless of the strange looking from the people, I keep on my journey of walking around, finding somebody, somebody who won't create troubles to help.

But how I supposed to know whoever brings me troubles or not!

"Ex…excuse me, do…do you know where…where is platform nine…nine…three quarters…" trembling, I approach a somebody who has a pretty kind looking face, and she turns back.

"oh, hello dear." She reveals a smile, but I keep my head down, avoiding her eyes.

"Excuse me…but how do I get to platform nine three quarters…" I mutter.

"oh! Then follow us, we are heading the same destination as you." She said briskly, and only then did I look at her for the first time, she is a woman at her middle thirties, with hazel eyes and short brown hair.

"thanks…" I keep my voice low.

"we are the Greengrass family, well, one of the scared twenty-eight, how about you? Darling? would you mind to introduce yourself?"

"er…no…no I don't mind." I answer half-heartily, Greengrass, never heard of that name before, but I know what is she talking about, the Scared twenty-eight is the wizarding family list that shows the only twenty-eight left over pure blood family, including the famous Malfoy family, but I had never thought that the Greengrass family is a part of them.

"my…my family…" I mutter, still hesitating, "well…"

"mom! where is the station! I can't find it!" a girl's voice echoes from the front, and the woman hurries towards her.

"thank god…" I mutter to myself, whoever makes that shout, she brought me a huge salvation.

I step forward, and saw the woman with a girl with blond hair. Well, only darker than mine.

"Dear" the woman said to me, "this is Daphne, my elder daughter, she is the same year as you."

I move another step closer, she is taller than me, with long blond hair combed into a pony tail, twinkling blue eyes.

"hello there! Dude!" she applies me a laugh, and I flinched, with a bewildered expression.

"What's your name? are you cool! Please be cool! Cool is cool! OMG! It's wonderful! Ah! And very useful, why are you wearing that hood…" the words bounce off her mouth like bullets, and all I can say is 'uh' or 'mh'.

"Sis! Shut your mouth up! He's trying to talk!" another voice bounces on behind her, but with a much more quite tone.

"Asy! Why are you here! You are supposed to stay with mom!" Daphne scolds, finally stops her bullet shooting.

"Mom is right there, and you, need to calm, sis!" the calm voice echoes once more, and the owner of the voice shows up. She looks much younger, about two years younger than her sister, and she has black, long hair with peaceful, hazel eyes, the first impression she gives me is the word 'tranquility'.

"Asy, I told you, not to stand in my way! I'm your big sister!" Daphne said with disapproval.

"I'm here just to make sure you are safe!" her sister retaliates.

"I don't need you, a rookie to do this job for me!"

"sis…I just want to make sure…"

"get off my case!"

The younger girl lowers her head, making no more noise, I suddenly have an urge of telling her don't mind what her sister just said, but common sense told me not to do so, I don't even know her.

"my name is Daphne Greengrass anyway!" she keeps introducing herself.

"oh…hi…" I mutter, not daring to stare at her.

"sorry for the argument, this is my little sister Astoria Greengrass." She keeps on.

However, the younger didn't raise her head, she keeps on staring at her feet, without making any sound, she has a long tuck comb on her hair, with green and white stripes, somehow, I feel really familiar with the stripes, green and white…but what it symbols?

"anyway, what's your name?" Daphne asks with enthusiasm.

"I…I" I hesitates.

"why are you wearing that jacket, and that hood! You know, it's still September!"

"I…I"

"why you always keep your face down!"

"I…I"

I can't answer her questions, because I don't know what will she reacts if I acknowledge that I'm from a family of dark magic, especially from a famous family.

"I can't tell you…sorry" I simply answer.

"oh! Cool! Spy game! My sister is the best at this game! The rule of this game is that: you can't tell others your name, or any other information."

"Sister don't you see! He is not playing games! He is serious!" Astoria's voice rings again.

"then what is he doing? What is he trying to do?" the older one is bewildered.

"there might be something he can't tell the others!" Astoria rings back.

"how do you know that!" I ask her, try not to be offended.

But she turns silent again.

"well, she is not too social, she seldom talks to strangers." Daphne said briskly.

"sorry…" I mutter, deciding not to say anything to her in the future.

"Guys, we got a problem here, how are we supposed to go to platform nine three quarters? There's only platform nine, and then ten follows!" Daphne interrupts.

"Mom, how are we supposed to get to the secret platform?" Daphne asks.

"see that huge column over there? All you need is to run, run directly into it."

"but mom! it's nothing but a column! What's the big deal of it! we might get hurt!"

"wait and see." This is all her answer.

I look all the way towards the column, how are we supposed to pass through these break walls! It would be painful, however, Daphne's mom must be right, she must have experienced the feeling of passing through a wall like this, the end might be painless.

"I can go first" I volunteer.

"all you need to do is to rush forward, close your eyes if you are afraid, but everything is harmless." The mom said.

I grab all my stuff, make sure that my hood is on, so it won't fall off accidently. After all these preparations, I take three full steps back, and the next thing I know is that I found myself in a completely different world, with completely different people besides me.

"Welcome! To the wizarding world!" Daphne shouts dreamily behind me.

"have you ever been here? Daphne?" I ask.

"Nah, but according to my mom, this place is insane!" she exclaims.

"How so?" I ask.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." She said simply.

"what do you mean by that? We are not in Rome!" I was bewildered once again.

"Well, it means that rookies like us, the people who are still knows nothing about magic…"

"I know how to perform magic spells!" I said, but suddenly cover my mouth for saying the wrong thing, we are not allowed to perform magic outside school.

"let me finish!" she interrupts, "I means that, if we are not capable at magic, we are not going to survive in this world, just like the finless sharks in the sea, like the wingless bird in the wild, like the earless jackrabbits in the forests, you need to survive, with magic, that's why I considered the people who doesn't know magic: Rookies! Ha! Sometimes I just LOVE the jokes I made up by myself!"

I feel the relief, fortunately, she didn't even know what am I talking about.

"dude, why can't I know your name? oh! Maybe I can guess! Is it…Harry?"

"no"

"Ginny?"

"no"

"Hermione?"

"no, I don't understand! Why you keep coming up with girl's name!"

"sorry, Ron?"

"no"

"Neville?"

"no"

"Percy?"

"no" I answer, geez, where the heck did she even got those name! I started to lose my interest, I look around, waiting for the train to arrive.

"Daphne, if I tell you, you should never, ever, tell anyone, cause you tell the others, I'm dammed!"

"oh come on! How would you be dammed! Innocent people like you are not to be blamed!"

"it's not the point! If I reveal my name, everybody will start to hate me, even you!"

"oh gosh! Dude! What are…ahahahahaha…what are you playing at! You are such a joker! Hahahahahaaha…"

"I, am, serious!" I shout.

"oh…ops, sorry! Ya' should know I'm a terrible joker."

"I have no blame on you, but I will tell you who I really was on the train." I tell her mysteriously.

"oho! This is gonna be fun!" she mutters.

"Sis, when can I go to the place you are going to?" Astoria asks.

"well, two more years, Asy, two more years." Daphne takes a look at her watch, while answering her sister's question, and the younger one fells silent again.

"would you mind if I say something?" I try to talk to Astoria for one last time, picking my words carefully, trying to investigate her, and what surprising me is that for the first time she looks up at me with her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry for what your sister just said to you, I'm sure she doesn't mean it." I whisper, try not to let Daphne hear my voice.

"it's ok, that's my sister, I'm getting used to it, what she did is not her fault." Astoria answers quietly, looking towards the train running through its track until it reaches us, "you two are supposed to leave now." she throws us one last sentence before heading towards her mom.

"oh…bye…Astoria…" I stand there, awkwardly.

"bye." She answers me back, but without looking.

I and Daphne step on the train, Daphne waves to her mom, while I keep my eyes on Astoria, she's standing there, next to her mom, her long black hair which reaches to her back is dancing in the breeze, with sunlight shining on it, the green white stripe tuck comb on her hair, behind her fringe.

I keep my eyes out of the window until they disappear from my version, then I sit back, with Daphne sitting opposite of me.

"Daphne, can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"I may have the answer!" she replies.

"I caught attention of that tuck comb of your sister, there are strange stripes on it, green and white...I know that pattern before, have you seen those patterns somewhere else?"

"oh! You mean those green and silvers?"

"aren't they white?"

"well…yeah, but people who get used to 'Slytherin language' call them silver."

"sounds weird to me…" I mutter.

"well, if a person is a Slytherin, he or she must understand the slangs."

"Slangs?"

"yeah! Well, both my parents are Slytherins, I learnt slangs from them…"

"wow, that's a weird thing, both of my parents are Slytherins as well, but I don't see I know any slangs…"

"well, there's a lot you need to learn."

"by the way, dude, you promised me to tell me your name on the train." She adds.

This is not going to be good…I think to myself, but I still conceal my fear.

"you have to promise me something, Daphne."

"tell me, I will promise!"

"you might never want to talk to me if I tell you my name…"

"I won't! you are the first friend I made! How can I ever betray my first friend!"

I sign, "Daphne, have you ever hear that…there is a family…there is a famous, family with dark magic called the Malfoy family…"

"oh! Of course, my dad is a big fan of that family, but my mom said that dark magic won't do us any good, so I and Astoria thought that dark magic is…wait, you mean…"

I stare at the ground, silently.

"are, you, from, the, M, family, dude?" she asks me, with disbelief.

"I know you are not going to like me." I mutter.

"No, what I mean is that, although your family is…you know, it doesn't mean that you will be like them."

"I know I will be like them; I have the same prejudice as them!"

"what the prejudice is?"

"Muggles and other blood relators of them are nothing but trouble!"

"that's a common thing, it's common for every scared of twenty-eight, well, except my sister, she has a belief that everyone must be treated as the same, and because of this, she received a lot of punishments from dad, but she never retreats."

"what kind of punishments?"

"my poor sister always got beaten if she disobeyed my dad, as well as me, but she and I get beaten for different reason, I got beaten because I was naughty, but she got beaten for standing up to the peace between the different blood types and the muggles, if I was her, I would never have the courage to do that."

"what! It's illegal to do that! She's still a nine years old!"

"my family lived in a violence society background, get used to it." she mutters, with an aggressive attitude I had never seen before.

"my whole name is Draco Malfoy, you can call me Drac if you like." I said quietly.

"I know; Malfoy is one of the most famous family throughout the Slytherins." She simply said.

I can't get alone with the awkward conversation anymore, so I decide to say something, but she get there before me.

"Drac, don't worry about what you are coming from, cause it's not a person's birth to decide something, but it's someone's life, if you follow what's right, then it will be right, I will always stand aside you, just pretend me as your big sister, okay?"

"big…big sister?" I said, but I was bewildered.

"Just remember, whatever happens, I won't betray you, cause I want to help you face your problems."

"thank you…Del…can I call you Dal?"

"whatever float to your boat." She used her idioms again.

…


	4. Where kindness fades

**Where kindness fades**

"I don't understand, why I was sorted into this dam place!" I snarl, trying to look out of the window, nothing but groups of fish swimming by, life is exhausted living under the black lake. After all the frustrating conversation with some annoying housemates, this is where I end up, the Slytherin common room, an absolutely hell.

"you are a strange Malfoy, Drac." Daphne laugh, as she snatches a banana from her bag and gives a huge bite at it.

"where the heck did you get that stuff? Del?" I ask.

"I brought it from home! Life is boring without bananas." She laughs care freely. Somehow I wish I can be as optimistic as her.

"by the way, dude, this is where you supposed to be for the rest of your life in Hogwarts, being a Slytherin is not bad after all…"

"it's not bad for you! For me, it's hell! Did you see those people in the common room? The first second I'm in, the next second, I was surround by those freaks asking me questions! Geez! Can't they leave me alone!"

"see! I told you, in Slytherin, you will get fame…"

"what I want is freedom! Slytherin common room gives me nothing but a terrible feeling of prisoner!"

"well, that's your problem! Your family are all coming from Slytherins…"

"that doesn't do the same on me!"

"fine, if you can't live in the common room, find somewhere else to explore then! Like the dungeon! Oooo! I love exploring the dungeon!" she adds excitedly.

"what are you waiting for! Let's go!" I change my mood suddenly, answering her with an exciting expression.

"that's right! My great dude! Let's explore!" she extends a hand to high five, and I return her high five.

"you know what? I feel like a Gryffindor right now!" I laugh, and she laughs back.

"told ya! This place is not deserted after all!" she answers.

We exit the dormitory and find ourselves in the common room, where a lot of people are talking and laughing, Slytherins are gossipers, they love to make up groups and bully students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which is one of the reasons why everybody considered Slytherins evil.

I keep my head down, try to avoid any recognition, with Del as a barrier, I managed to survive for the first five seconds, however, things are happening out of my expectation.

"There is him! Draco Malfoy!" a voice called out.

"run!" Del mutters.

I dash out with Del as fast as we could, however, I'm dashing too fast that I didn't noticed where am I going, Del, which is following me seems to be the same.

We are running out of the dungeon, directly towards the library, where a bunch of Gryffindors are studying…

I have no idea what happened but I feel like I bump into somebody, I fall and my version is blurring.

"hey! Watch where are you going! Malfoy!" a hostile voice echoes.

I rise my head, finding myself standing right in front of a red haired boy, Ron Weasley…I begin to tremble, Ron has a really, really quick temper, if I get on his bad side, this is going to be bad…

"I…I'm in…a hurry…I didn't…watch where…am I going…" I mutter with trembling voice, I hate somebody getting myself into a situation like this, especially with Ron Weasley.

"I bet you did it on purpose! Right! I'm keeping an eye on you for ages!" Ron keeps on.

"I didn't!" I shout, but retreating.

"woa woa woa! What's happening here…" Del's voice rings.

"tell you, Malfoy, get away from me, you brought nothing but trouble!"

"I'm don't create troubles! Who wants to be with you anyway, Weasley!" I scream, a bit astonished cause I had never used a person's last name before.

"the two of you! We don't want any trouble! We will retreat! Let's leave here, Drac, we are not allowed to shout in the library!" she whispers to me.

"who puts you in charge anyway!" Ron keeps attacking.

"leave, Ron, don't you ever want to make me use this!" Del takes a giant spider out from nowhere, both Ron and I scream.

Ron runs away, while shouting "I won't be so forgiving next time! Wait there! Malfoy and Greengrass!"

Del laughs all the way back to the dungeon, throwing the spider up and down, while I follow her, feeling dejected, knowing I will never brave enough to stand up to person like Ron Weasley.

"I don't understand, where did you caught that spider?" I ask.

"don't you see? It's just a toy spider! It's hilarious for that Ron getting scared of a toy spider, hahaha!" she laughs uncontrollably.

"how did you know that he is afraid of spiders?" I look around while asking.

"I don't know! Sometimes ideas just come to me!" she answers, kicking the floor with oy, pretending nothing happens, which makes me feeling even more dejected.

"That Ron Weasley is a freak." I mutter, feeling no guilty.

"Learn 'ya lesson! Weasley are really troublesome people, never get to their bad side, you'll get bad consequences for that!" Del reminds me.

"well, I think you get to one point, Del." I look up, directly into her eyes, "they are troublesome people, that's why I'm getting my revenge on them."

"what are you talking about? Drac?" Del asks me, bewildered.

"ya' know, dude, some people don't deserve to be treated nicely, such like the Weasleys, like the Gryffindors…" I smirk.

"what are you talking about! Drac! I thought you like being Gryffndors!" Del asks.

"Not anymore! Those house brings nothing more than troubles."

"Drac, those houses do have some freaks…but your opinion…isn't that too extreme?"

"My dad is right, Slytherin is my best place, it's my destiny…"

"What are you talking about! How is your dad gonna do with this!" Del's voice increases gradually, but I keep ignoring her, at that moment, I truly understand what my dad means, I rather become a Slytherin than any other house, people won't treat me like what Weasley just did in the library, I will be able to do whatever I want in Slytherin.

"I'm talking about my reputation, Del." I sneer.

"nobody is stopping my ambition this time." I keep on, feeling my original personality is fading already.


	5. The one who cares

**The one who cares**

Many years past…well, not particularly many years, two years past, and this is when my 'boring' third year starts, I will tell you what happed in details.

First of all, the Slytherins elected me to be their leader, something bad enough for me to say, because I don't want to be one! You need fully responsibility on your team, or I can say a squad, because this is what that Pansy called it in public, I'm getting used to it anyway, there are some people started to called this team Slither-squad, which is not pretty much approved by me, but I have to say that Slyther-squad are exceptionally hilarious.

There is a second thing I know I have to mention, even though it hurts me, Del is no longer being my friend, I remember what she last said:" you come with me, or you go with them, even I'm like you, I'm not like them, I have something to say with you, nothing to say with them, you can join all the other Slytherins, but you will lose your friend forever. You are not what you are anymore, Drac, I pity you!"

Del's words is still ringing in my mind, but I'm seeing things in a very different perspective than she did, I'm not going to get my revenge back on Weasley and his gang without some kind of squad helping me, and obviously, Slyther-squad is my very best choice.

"I better get to the common room" I mutter to myself, remembering that I still have a meeting with the minions, I begin to speed up towards the place I had been for three years, well, I'm on my third year.

Then, once again, I bump into someone, but I managed to stand my ground, it's that person who fall, but I know is my fault.

I decided not to apologize, Slytherins never apologize, unless to their friends, the person who is in front of me is not anyone I knew, but someone I have no idea if I met before, it seems like she is a first year.

She climbs up immediately after discovering me staring at her. I feel myself acting extremely stupid, "why keep standing there!" I thought to myself.

"sorry…I didn't notice it…" the somebody apologizes, looking towards the ground, which is out of my expectation.

"you apologized to me? what? But I'm the one to apologize…" I ask in amazement.

"you didn't…so I thought I should be the one…" she answers, quietly.

I was stumbled, nobody ever talked to me like this, nobody ever reacted to me like this, I suddenly feel sorry for this first year.

Then, I spot something, something familiar on her hair, the green and silver tuck comb comes into view, with her long black hair which has a few curves at the end…

"Astoria?" I ask her, silently.

"How do you know my name? well…I mean…nobody knows my name…"

"don't you remember me? I'm the boy talking to your sister…at platform nine three quarters three years ago."

"you never said your name, how am I supposed to remember you…" she said, but still with her calm tune.

"I…" I stammer. I can't resist her quite voice; she keeps letting me feeling sorry.

"it's okay, my sister told me your name…no need to act like that, Drac." She calls me by my nick name.

"I'm…sorry…Astoria." I mutter.

"it's not your fault, I heard about your family, I know you are having difficulties…"

"but I" I interrupt her, wanting to tell her my life is not bad after all, but I stop my words coming out.

"Drac, I can't waste your time, you still have your meeting." She said, as she bends down to pick up her Large pile of books, which is making a mess on the floor.

"here, let me help." I said, instead of hurry towards the dungeon, I use the levitation spell, which I mastered two years ago, and I levitate all the books easily.

"thanks…" she takes the book from my hands sheepishly, and casts me a smile for the first time.

"you can use the levitation spell; why don't you use it?" I ask.

"oh…I don't think I'm proficient enough to pick up those heavy books so easily like you did…so I decided to pick them up, you are two years above me after all." She answers, almost whispering.

"you will master it one day, like me." I said.

"I hope so…" she said, keeping her head down, "it's really nice of you to pick up the books for me."

"never mind…" I said, suddenly feeling my face getting really hot, so I turn away from her.

"aren't you coming?" I ask.

"no, I got to go to the library to find another book! Gotta' charms quiz tomorrow!" she runs towards the end of the hallway, shouting back at me briskly.

I stare at her until she disappears, she is different, really different, from any other Slytherins. Due to the fact I still have a meeting, this is all I think about her.

There is one thing I didn't noticed at that time, this girl, will be the savior of my life, and she will be the most important people in my life.


	6. Thestral heart

**Thestral heart**

 **Attention: this chapter is narrated by Astoria Greengrass.**

I make my way up to a few stairs, with my mind still twirling around, is that really the boy I met two years ago on the platform? He looks so different, and he sounds so different, exclude the difference when he got that hood on his head two years ago.

After wondering all about the Malfoy boy, I begin to record some of my own family tragedy, because I know, mine family, which most in Hogwarts never heard of, was also accused of having a jinxed side.

Unlike the Malfoys, most of our family members experienced a long and tough time, after undergoing the period successfully, we all turn into a new form, a form which we can turn into an animal at any time, Greengrass family is an animagus family.

For some kind of reason, when the first ancestor of the Greengrass family is undergoing this period, he accidently casts a wrong ancient spell into the potion which he mixes, which led to something went completely wrong-after he consumed the potion, he turns successfully into his patronus, a thestral. But terrible things happened: one of his friend came and visit him two years later, and it was said that he found nothing but the ancestor's died body lied silently on the floor. Greengrass family is a family worships Super nature, which means they worships everything related to the nature, including the animals. This belief was generated from the tragic death of the very first ancestor. Because of this, the Greengrasses decided to worship him, and respect his unique view of prospective about super nature, so they have a custom to display the progress of turning into an animagus. The death of the ancestor was cleared as well: the criminal who is responsible of his death is no one but himself, what the ancestor accidently cursed into the potion is an evil curse which haven't been broke for centuries, which cause the death of him, and there is a prophecy about the curse: the ones who owns a true thestral in their heart will be cursed, and the effect will be fatal, just like the one my ancestor received.

Then, it comes to me, I was being considered as a cursed child, because there's one thing I refused to tell anybody except Daphne and my mother: my patronus is a threstral, which means I receives the fatal curse from my ancestor. I wouldn't tell anybody my secret, and I wouldn't let anybody know I'm a teenage girl who might die in any second, however, my grandad managed to prevent me from getting killed temporarily, he is one of the greatest master of supernatural power, and he got a way to save my life: and the secret are all hiding inside my Slytherin pattern tuck comb, it consists a kind of ancient magic which works against the fatal effect, and as long as I still can feel love besides me, the magic will be sufficient for me to live.

There's one more suspicious thing I must add: the mistake of my ancestor had resulted one creepy thing, every single animagus in my family would turn into thestrals after they transformed, despite them didn't have one. Because of this fact, my family was named as a cursed family, cause thestrals were being considered as jinxed animals, so as well as my family, especially me.

I keep my eyes firmly on the gorgeous blue sky outside the window. Does thestrals really brings bad luck?; Why in my family, owning a thestral patronus means death?; What if one day, I lost both mom and Daphne, the ones I only love in this world, what if I lose both of them? I will never have them forever…

I'm not afraid of death, I wish I can make more friends in order to fill in the gap in my heart. My life will never worth this way. I'm not afraid of death, I just want to make this world live in love and peace, and I know, I will fight for it, and this world will no longer be fill with prejudice.

But how, how can I managed to change this strange place without anybody helping me…my sister is always in her bad mood for no reason…there's nobody can help me.

No, I have to deny my desperation, there must be somebody in this school who will save me from this situation sooner or later.

I close my eyes, and take my first step into the library.


	7. Part of your world

**Part of your world**

I'm the leader, I'm the dominant, of the whole Slytherin house, at least my gangs think like that.

Being the leader is awesome, it's a lovely view to stand on the top of the other Slytherins, but somehow, I still feel like…I still feel like I won't see too far, my domination won't last forever.

What I need is somebody truly understand me, and the one I need never comes.

Daphne leaves me forever, nobody has any ideas where she has been during Saturdays and Sundays. The only thing I know is that she refused to cooperate with the Slytherins.

Daphne leaves, the Slyther-squad is never good at emotional issues, so I have to leave the darkest time to myself. And I have to say, this is all what a third year student can bear.

However, there is someone I know I won't forget, for some kind of reason, I wish I can hear her voice again…it's so peaceful, so quiet…so beautiful…I can't help myself, I have to find her, she must be somewhere, in the library.

I found myself sticking tightly to the wooden chair where I'm sitting on, which I have to apply a huge force to pull myself away from the gravity, which I succeed in the end. I dash out of the dormitory, directly into the common room, from the experiences of the three years, I found that it's hard for me to get out of the common room on my own, where there will be a group of people screaming my name, or chasing me around like I'm their 'prey', well, most of them are girls. However, I managed to get rid of them with my 'lightning' speed. I dash out of the common room, and smash the door right behind me. I won't bring them all the way with me to see Astoria, and I'm pretty sure that the library won't allow people screaming and running inside like crazy.

I found my heart pumping as fast as a kangaroo once I catch my breath, I don't know what am I doing, but somehow, I feel like it's my endeavor to meet her again. After deciding to carry on my voyage, I set my first step out of the dungeon.

Finally, I find the library, due to the fact that I'm not a common 'guest' of the library, I'm not familiar with the route, but at last, I still found it.

Walking through piles of book, observing the celling and the ancient names written on the books, I decide to look around, looking for the peaceful voice, looking for the person I'm endeavoring to meet.

Suddenly, I hear something, not the peaceful voice whispering every single word on each pages, but somebody singing, the voice is somehow familiar, but the tone is stunning, every note bounces into my ears and creates a special melody which was breathtaking, whoever sings so well, there's only one way to find the owner, I have to follow the stunning music.

And I found the owner, sitting alone, sitting next to a window, with a book in her hand. But instead of reading the book, she is staring out of the window, facing her back at me, so I can't see her face, but I know, she is the person I'm looking for.

Instead of approaching her, I stay behind a bookshelf, while Astoria keeps on her beautiful melody, indeed, Astoria's peaceful voice doesn't only create harmony, but also beautiful melody. Even though I'm hiding, I keep my eyes on her behind the bookshelf, which is taking a big risk, fortunately, there's no one else in the library.

My heart gains excitement while she is starting to take down some high notes, even though her voice is small, but the melody is twirling in the library, into every corner, enveloping everything like magic. However, I did something which destroyed my disguise.

I accidently hit the bookshelf, which led to the drop of a book, even though it's not a heavy one, it still creates a pretty loud voice, and the melody stops.

"who is there?" the voice asks, despite of the peaceful, I can identify the fear in her voice.

There's no point of hiding, I simply decide to show myself to the first year "sorry…Astoria." I said, and take a step out, "I just…I just walk by…" I lied, refused to tell the truth. I never felt myself talking like this, except to Astoria, she is the girl I have to talk with a tone like this, while using my cold, 'slyther' type tone towards my minions.

"you heard it…" she said, trembling, biting her lips.

"I did…it was…it was amazing…I don't mean to interrupt you...sorry." I pick my words carefully, avoiding her eyes.

She said nothing, only bury her head in her arms, silently.

I have a bad feeling that she is about to cry. I'm a bully, in front of every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but not to the innocent girl right in front of me, particularly that she's a first year, and I'm a third year, two years older than her, both of us are from Slytherin, there's no point of making your housemate unhappy, isn't it?

But, there seems to be a different reason for me to be unhappy, somehow, I felt that it's my responsibility to make her happy, and that's my only chance to talk to her anyway.

"Astoria…" I said, tentatively.

She doesn't answer, in fact, she turns away from me, facing the window. Right to my expectation.

"look, I know you might…never want to talk to me afterwards, even though we just met, but I have to tell you the truth, I want to talk to you, that's it, your stunning voice is the most wonderful thing I had ever heard in this world, I know you are shy to show me your sound…"

She signs, said nothing else, only takes her long black hair off from her face. Then I realized that she is not crying at all, she said nothing but casts me a weak smile, and then she starts to focus on the scenery outside the window again.

It seems like she has no intentions to talk, and I know I have to think of a way to make her talk. I look around, and my sight ends up on the book lying on the table: how to master levitation.

"Astoria, can I ask you something?" I ask.

She hums, and I knew that she means yes.

"I can teach you magic, you see, having a third year to teach you is not a common thing, isn't it?"

"I…I don't know if I can handle the magic you teach me…" she mutters.

"well, you will never know if you never try it out!"

"It's…it's really nice of you…Draco." She said, but with enthusiasm this time.

"no…well…it's nothing." I grin, glad that I had drawn her attention.

"Draco, for me, it meant something…really…" she said, timidly, with her lovely voice.

"nobody had ever loved me, except my mom, and my sister…" she said quietly.

I was shocked, and I saw her tears are silently rolling down.

"I'm just a nobody, and…and I guess this will be it." she mutters.

I stunned, with my mouth opened, she cried, Astoria…the calm girl…the girl who used her words to defend me for her sister on the platform…cried.

"but…Asy, how is that…so, you are such a lovely person…" I slap my mouth suddenly, did I just said something…

"you are different, Draco, you might be cruel, but you are not." she sobs, and continues, "all the girls adore you, that's because you are lucky enough, I'm not lucky as you, and I'm not a lovely person, everybody ignores me, and they love you." She said, quietly, with peace in her voice, "Draco, you have no need to waste your time talking with me, I'm not hilarious like my sister."

My heart was being hit painfully, exactly like what Astoria said, I was always being adored by those Slytherin girls, just because I come from a famous family, or because I have a nice look, or because of whatever reason, I just find the chasers are somehow extremely annoying.

"Asy" I said, not hesitate to use her nickname, "I just wanna…I just want to talk with you, I love your voice, it's gorgeous, if anybody can sing as beautiful voice, it's you, and I won't forget about it, forever."

I make the word 'forever' more obvious, so then she will understand.

"You're different from them, Asy, and that's the reason."

"me…why?" she asks, innocently.

I have to laugh a little, Astoria is far too funny than she thought herself would be, she always keeps her lovely tone, with her childish accent…yeah, she still has two years to understand what I'm thinking, to understand what am I thinking.

"you are still young, Asy." This is all I said.

"hey!" she laughs as well, from her tears, "I'm just two years younger than you! What's the difference!"

I didn't answer, however, I put my arms around her, "see, you will get rid of your childish thoughts once you reach my height!"

"Geez, that's gonna be a long way…" she mutters, doesn't even mind a boy, who is two years older than her is holding her like that, so I hold her tighter.

"oh Asy" I laugh, "you are the sweetest thing I had ever encountered in my life!"

"But Draco! It doesn't make any sense…I mean, I'm…er…I'm childish, right?" she said, still with the innocence.

Astoria is definitely mysterious, oh! Poor me, how am I going to be part of her world, how am I going to get all her secrets?


	8. Ginny

**Ginny**

 **Narrated by Daphne Greengrass.**

I'm feeling homesick.

Really, for the first time of the three years, I feeling homesick.

It's not because I miss home, but Hogwarts became one of the least place I want to stay since the day I stop talking to DM…it's torturing me, I can't stop dreaming about creepy shadows creeping on me silently.

What should I do.

I was being left alone, in a dark corner of the lifetime corridor, with on friends, no companions…except my little sister.

She's my everything, I can't live without her, even though I can be aggressive towards her sometimes, but we love each other, there's nothing holding us back.

I push the door dividing the common room and the dungeon open, everything is ordinary, I don't really enjoy staying in an area where you might get cold feet all day. Water dripping down from the celling, accompanying with dark long corridors winding through the underground, diving into the great lake like a soaring dragon.

It seems to be nothing new down here, nothing to explore, DM is right, or I can say he used to be right: Gryffindor is a choice, living in the highest wonderland of Hogwarts must be a pretty amusing thing, and I know that the Gryffindors will always take that advantage for granted.

To tell the truth, the worst part about this depressive life is that I can't even tell my jokes. Jokes combines a tremendous part if my life, and I can't live without it since I don't have any friends.

I got an urge to find my sister, but definitely not for the jokes part, Asy is just that kind of girl lack of sense of humor, she born to be quiet, peaceful, and sometimes, you just have no idea what to say about that girl.

Yes, she is my sister, regardless what kind of person she is, I love her, I love her voice, her characteristics, and even her childish thoughts.

She can be pretty self-conscious somehow, if you get to her bad side. But occasions like this seldom happens, however, it happens to me once: it was three years ago, I'm playing with a bunny of hers, but I end up physically hurting it because it's getting me exhausted, and I know I'm getting into a big trouble, she got really mad, and locked me up in the basement for the whole afternoon, it's only when my parents returned did I finally managed to get my feet on the living room floor again, but we got into a lot of fights after that, she placed spiky acorns on my chair in order to ruin my relaxation, she ordered her parrots to stay on my head even at night, and she also broke plates on purpose and blame it on me.

But after all, she's my sister, my little sister, my beloved sister, what she did was something I regret, but as a big sister, I must know how to bear them.

I head straight up, passing through the winding corridors, there's one thing I don't like about the corner part, because you will never know what will happen when you are turning, you might bump into a huge mob of people and get unnecessary criticism from them, especially from some of the troublesome ones.

I poke my head out of the corner tentatively, searching for any sight of people passing the corridor, then I search for footsteps' echoing sound, searched nothing. So I approach the ground of the other side of the corner, still doubting about any appearance of people.

Suddenly, a speedy shadow rushes towards from nowhere me like a torpedo, the shadow is rushing at such a high rate that before I even realized it, I was being pulled to the floor with my back landing by a strong gravity, my head is hurting, and shadowy figures started twirling in my sight.

"holy! Dude, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Everythin' went like ridin'em a roller coaster! It's soooo' awesom'! Like…like an explosion! Oh…did I hurt ya'…dude, I don't mean it."

"what…the heck…" I squeeze my eyes, and force myself to sit up, who is she? Her accent is weird, really weird, sounds like a southern cowgirl.

"who…who are you?" I ask, with a blurring version.

"Ginerva Weaslsy, call me Ginny! The maste' of somersaults! And a talented' joke'! Well, I take over my brothers joking skill!"

"Ginny Weasley…you are the sister of Ron Weasley, right?"

"ya'p! ya' right!" she keeps her enthusiastic.

"But I definitely' didn't take over Ron! Aggressive' people like him should' be pitied!"

"Oh…" I answer stupidly.

"by the way, this is my second year! Ya' a third' year right?"

"sure…" I mutter.

"wanna be friends'?" she asks, which shocked my quite a bit, at least nobody haven't been so friendly to me.

"you…want to be friends with me? but…" I look her in the eye, as she collects her hair together to make a pony tail, just like mine's

"of course! Come on! Dude! Two years'! two years! Nobody' wanna make friends with me! tell ya'!" she scolds dramatically.

Ginny…this name is pretty cool, somehow, I get a feeling that I must accept her friendship, for no reason, anyways, I'm not really a friend maker, so it's fortunate enough to receive a friendly invitation.

"oh! Hay Ginny…" I answer awkwardly, she didn't talk, but staring at me excitedly, I can tell what she wants from me – an introduction.

"I'm err…third year, my name…er…is Daphne…I bet you had never heard of it…" I hesitate, trying to leave her a good impression.

"oh…that's basic…" she gives a laugh, and I was relieved, as least she is easy going, which is nothing like her brother, well, one of her brother.

"Ginny, which brother did you take over?" I ask her curiously. First step of introduction, check.

"well…I should say…two of them, Fred and George, forth year Gryffindors! Awesome people they are!"

"oh…cool..." I said, half-heartily, imagining what would it be like to stay up there.

"Ginny" I add, "have you ever heard about the Slyther-squad?"

"of course! But not much of it, it was composed of Slytherins, almost all of them…well there are some exceptions of course, the Slyther-squads has some of the meanest, more cunning people in the world, especially their leader."

I flinch at the word 'leader', this reminded me of the past, the pain of breaking up with my only friend, I tried to be as casual as possible, but Ginny caught my action.

"what's up, cuz? What frightens you?"

I gulped, "Ginny, you won't understand, it's my own past…" avoiding her eyes, I look around the corridor, clutching my fist tightly.

"Daphne! Are we friends!?"

Yes! We are…well, not official friends. I glace at her for a second, deciding whatever to tell her or not.

"Ginny, promise you won't tell the others, if you tell them, I'm doomed!"

"Holy! Who do you think I am! Some kind of evil betrayer'? You are talkin' about the wrong people!"

I sign, I don't usually trust people, not until I get to know them well, but I decided to tell her. Being my friend, she will know it sooner or later.

"I witnessed a process or distorting…" that's all I said, not wanting to be specific.

"what kind of…distorting?" Ginny's smile faded, she was bewildered, bewildered by my tone, and by my words.

"Ginny, have you ever heard about the Slyther-squad's leader?" I carry on the painful conversation.

"No…got no idea, however, I know what the squad named him, they used a secret name to inform each other about her, and there are only three letters."

"three letters?" this time, it's me who get bewildered, I wonder what they called him.

"DML" she simply replied.

"DML? Dragon Mania Legends?" I reply quizzically, for those of you who never heard of DML, I must explain what on earth is this thing, Dragon Mania Legends is a powerful dragon game who was invented by Gameloft, a muggle game company, it was one of my favorite games.

"Oops! Wrong order" Ginny laughs, "it's DLM!"

DLM, Draco Lucius Malfoy, my eyes grow wide with fright, I'm afraid of the name, the cursed name, the distorted name.

"it's him! He's back! He and his Slyther-squad is going to destroy us! Run! Run for your life!" I scream frantically, without even thinking what am I trying to say.

"Daphne! What are you saying! Are you day dreaming?"

"it's him, he will kill us, he will kill us all, one day…" I whisper, for some reason, I started to get frightened, sudden image keeps floating into my version at some point.

For the first time in my life, I started to experience strange feelings, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm seeing things, I'm seeing something terrifying, something terrible is definitely going to happen in the future, in the near future.

"I…I saw…a man, whiter than a skull, snake nose…red eyes, behind him, a huge mob of masked people, with creepy black robes, laughing, that laugh is horrible!" I said, feeling my voice doesn't belong to me anymore, "then…I saw him, killing everybody…in the school, with LIGHTNING!"

"Daphne! Don't be silly, whoever he is, he won't kill people with lightning!"

"he helped the snake nose person and…dark magic!"

"Daphne, honesty, when did you become so dramatic?"

"I'm not being dramatic! I'm talking about a subjective fact!" I scold.

"your mood changes suddenly, Daphne, I hope you are not running a temperature."

I take a minute to rethink about my action, indeed, I'm acting weird since I run into Ginny for the first time, I can't tell what happened, but sometimes, my version starts to play tricks with me, I'm seeing things happening in the future for no reason. I must let Ginny understand my sudden reactions.

"I don't know…" I shake my head awkwardly, staring directly to the ground, "I just saw something I shouldn't be seeing, in the future…" I sign, cause I bet the person in front of me is wondering if I had a serious bump on the door with my head or not. However, out of my expectation, she gives a different answer which is completely out of my expectation.

"Tell me about your version, tell me everything you had been seeing." She said firmly.

"Ginny, do you know the real name of the mysterious DLM?" I said, bearing the pain from his name.

"No…but I think my brother knows, want me to ask him?"

"NO! I mean, thanks, but I know it myself." I took a glance at the celling.

"then tell me."

I sign, and take a deep breath.

"he used to be a really nice friend of mine, we laughed, and we joked, we explored the dungeon together, he used to be the one always standing by my side, and we treat each other like brothers and sisters…until one day, he changed, he was being distorted by his own situation, surrounded by loneliness and darkness, criticism from the other houses and scolding from his own dad…I tried my best to tell him that don't care about what other thinks, don't let the evil take him down…" I sign heavily, "but in the end, he devoted himself to the Slyther-squad, he is not the lovely caring friend I had before, he is not that guy who I believed is innocent anymore! Just take a good look how Draco Malfoy tortured your brother and his friends, then you will know how unbelievable my story is! Ginny, but it's real, I witnessed a heart being distorted, being made evil!"

"Draco Malfoy? A friend of yours?" she asks with great interest, and I look away.

"look." I said, "I don't want me and my sister get hurt because of him, I can't stay anywhere near him because I have no idea what he will do to me, you have no idea about what just happened not until he is just a few inches away from you holding his fatal weapon against your throat. You have no idea what he will do to you. If you are on a search for him, you will never be able to find him, he'll speed himself up like a bolt of lightning! If you saw him, run for your life!"

"Daphne! He was your friend! How could you say that!" this is all Ginny said.

"I…I er…" I hesitate, did I just over reacted?

"Have you ever seen him attacking someone before?"

"no"

"Then why are you so sure about his actions?"

"er…"

"he used to be your friend, unless he's out of his mind, he won't do anything to hurt you!"

"How can so be so sure?"

"Remember, Daphne, I don't know what special effects you applied to yourself today, but there's only one thing I wanna tell you as a true friend: don't judge somebody by their appearance, remember the past, and forgive their sin, love what you hated, and never fear your destiny, stand up for what you loved." She finished, and casts me one last glaze.

I was stunned, for a long time, I find myself sticking to that area under my feet, unable to move. When I finally redeemed my soul did I noticed that, Ginny was gone, but her last words are still echoing in the air, clearly, meaningfully…what is she trying to say?


	9. There's still hope

**There's still hope**

 **Narrated by Astoria Greengrass**

"Sis! Why would you say that! It's not his fault! And what you said is absolutely rubbish!" I moan softly, but fire is already burning inside, which I tried my best to conceal.

"I envisioned it! I saw him using his fatal magic!"

"and do you think running away and hiding from him is the best solution? Sis?"

"I'm protecting you! Both of us! Listen up, Astoria, the situation is different now! he is the leader of the meanest squad in this school! If you wanna get out of that unnecessary trouble, respect your older sister's opinion!"

"and why do you think I should listen to you! Daphne Greengrass?" I scold, raising my voice for the first time in my life.

"It seems like I need to explain it to you in a different way." she signs, shaking her head.

"do whatever you like." I look away with disgust, crossing my arms.

"As you know, there are two main types of worshippers in the Magical world..." my sister sits on a creaking chair which seems like it's going to crash at any time.

My sister is an expert of divine, she knows about everything related to the two type of worshipper, it seems like she is going to give me another lesson on divine class, I had enough divination in one day! I'm tired of listening to my sister.

However, what she is talking about attracts me.

"This magical world was divided into two types of worshippers" she echoes, "one class, the Supernatural class, which is the divine class we worship. We believes in things others don't usually expect to happen, we have an ability to predict, which I guess explains my envision ability. Some of us even have the ability to read minds. We are the Supernatural worshippers, and we were gifted on Legilimency, the ability of reading the mind of others."

"However" she adds, "The other divine class of worshippers are called the Pure Magic class believe only in things under their control, which means that they are the more logical controllers, they have the ability to use their brain wisely, the Pure Magic class are mysterious people, we don't understand their inner soul, and once they have a plan, they 'sliter' to complete it. Some of them are talented at Occlumency, which is the greatest mind defending spell against Legilimency…" she thinks for a second, then added:" for many years, Supernatural class and Pure Magic class never get alone with each other, even things changed a bit these years, they haven't make it official."

"then how does it have to do with Greengrass and the Malfoy family?" I ask.

For some reason, I feel like I'm out of my mind, I have no idea what will happen to me if I get into trouble defending a Malfoy, but on the other hand, I feel like it's my duty, I can't let him wondering out there, distorted, with no one to share secrets with…I can stop all of this…I have to stop him from breaking more hearts! But first, I need to heal his.

"are you listening? Astoria?" Daphne's sound echoes once more, and I realized that I my mind has been wondering around for quite a long time, mostly about the distorted Malfoy boy.

"Look, sis, I know it's hard for you to believe…but I have to make you believe that this is happening." Sis signs helplessly, "I know it's hard for you to believe that…that he has changed, but you've got to face the music! You must believe in reality! It's not time to be a Supernatural worshipper! It's not time to believe in impossible things such as you can change him!" her voice is raising, and I get a feeling that she is going to scream towards me.

"Sis…just let me…explain! He's not what you think! Maybe what he need is somebody truly understand him!" I shout, however, with a whispering tone, I don't want to keep my voice loud, I can't do that either unless somebody really gets to my bad side.

"Not what I think, Astoria, let's make it a stop here and let me tell you something about the Malfoy family, I got this information recently from a book in the library, which I kindly suggest you to take a look at it." she move her back forward, which in her opinion can help her think.

"Many years ago…" she begins, "there was a war between the Supernatural class and the Pure magic class, and the trigger of it was something related to disobeying some kind of protocol, it was complex." She scratches her chin and search for more information in her head, "there was no ministry of magic during that time, and everybody lived in a magical society ruled by a type of government called the Oligarchy, where there's a small group of people ruling the wizarding world, they shared the same power. However, there were a lot of disadvantages of living under the control of them. During that time, magic was not strong enough to protect the citizens, and because during that time, there were a lot of other small active kingdoms nearby, intruders from which were not an uncommon thing." she stops, and now staring towards the celling. "Then, there was a guy from the Oligarchy called Gabrielle Davery Danbar suggested about an important fact, which led to the magical society to build their first wizarding troops, Gabrielle led this troop and defeat the enemies from the outer wizarding kingdoms. After that, in order to protect the non-magical people, Gabrielle and the other members from the Oligarchy built an invisible magical protecting for the muggles, this fence was considered 'unbreakable', because it lasts so long that only when Tom Riddle himself was born did it broke."

"But sis, how does that related to the Malfoys and the Greengrasses? And where did you get all these informations from, I had never read them before."

"It was hidden in a secret base in the library, I spent a whole ten months to figure out the password! Can I keep on with my story now?" she asks with patience.

"go ahead." I sign to myself, but paying attention to my sister's story, I don't want to miss any part of it.

"The invisible fence lasts for more than two thousand years, the broke created a tremendous shock towards the crowd, everybody thought that it was a mistake and tried to rebuild it with their magic, however, they never succeed on it. According to a fellow citizen who witnessed the construction process, he said something like: 'the magic swoops up into the air like fireworks cracking through the night, however, after seventeen meters of swooping, the magic disappears for no reason, which gives a great shock to me and my fellows', after several tries, the constructers finally gave up on building it, which means that they gave up on protecting the whole country…"

"then what does Tom Riddle has to do with this? I mean why the fence broke after his birth?" I ask, interrupting Daphne.

"no one knows, but here comes the most important part." She said, "There was one family that was well known by the wizarding world due to its dark magic during that time, and that's the Riddle family itself. However, Riddle family's original name was not Riddle, but some name that I can't remember, start with a 'G' I think, Tom Riddle's Mom, who was a pure blood witch belongs to this family distinguished herself from her other family members, she believed that there's no difference between wizards and muggles, which is a thought completely goes against the family protocol. She married a muggle called Tom Riddle, which led to the birth of Tom Riddle Jr, which is the Voldemort one. However, the birth of this child meant something tragic: according to a prophecy towards the Riddle family: the child who has his first muggle father in the Riddle family line ends up becoming the most dangerous and darkest wizard in the wizarding world, which later turns up to be a true prophecy. Because of this prophecy, every single citizen started to criticize him, and some said that his birth is a tragic accident which shouldn't be happening…it's only then did the magical world divided into two classes, Supernatural and Pure Magic, Supernatural decided to get rid of the child as soon as possible, however the Pure Magic decide to keep him. The Supernaturals are tolerant people, so they let the Pure Magic keeps him, but before they made this decision, they made a protocol with the Pure Magics about the safety of this world, which required the Pure Magics to promise never let the child to create further trouble in the society. However, Tom Riddle receives criticism from children of the Pure Magic Society about his muggle father, throughout the process, he grew darker and darker, and started to practice dark magic to protect himself from criticism in a secret base. Then something happened, he used his dark magic towards a Supernatural in the society, which goes against the protocol. His stubbornness results in a fight between the two worship classes. After all these years, the two classes still won't get alone with each other…that's why…Asy…I told you to keep yourself away from them…they are the creator of dark magic…and the Malfoys are Pure Magic worshippers!" she concludes with a sorrow tone.

"if that so, why you didn't keep yourself away from Draco when you first met! I remembered that you are the one talking and laughing with him! While I said nothing! You promised him that you would always be there for him! And now you break your promise! how would I trust you! You betrayed him! I'm not going to let you betray me!"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT HISTORY BETWEEN US DURNG THAT TIME!" she snarls, and I flinched at her snarl.

"Best…best friends won't do that to…to each other…" I said quietly, sobbing suddenly.

"sis…Asy…I'm…what's wrong with you…I don't mean to yell at you…I was just getting a bit angry…that's all…"

"getting a bit angry, getting a bit angry…" I repeat furiously, wipe away the tears hanging on my face, "you have no reason to get angry, you judge people by their appearances, you don't even know him…you don't even know me." I cast her one last look, and I run away, as fast as I can, without stopping. She will never understand me, my sister will never listen to me, I know it's a waste of time explaining to her, so I decide to retreat, running away from her, away from the sorrow topic.

I hurry through the common room, where a mob of Slytherins are chatting and laughing, I never talk to them, in their opinion, I'm a weird girl, they said that I'm wicked, mostly due to my hair, I have the longest hair in the Slytherin house, they are already over my waist. The most troublesome people are the girls in the squad, they are the person hate me the most, and the very first reason is that I drove the Slyther-squad leader's attention for more than once, he follows me nearly every time he sees me, and I was getting confused why he did so.

I stick my back against the wall, trying to get through the crowd, then again, I saw him, standing next to a girl called Pansy Parkinson, or I rather say it's Pansy who stands next to him. I glace at the crowd quickly.

"Asy! Hi!" a familiar voice shouts through the crowd.

Asy, apart from my sister, who would call me Asy though? I look through the mob of people, and saw the Malfoy boy grinning at me. Now, every single one of the crowd started to look towards my direction, god, why does he have to do this to me?

Run, as the first word appears in my mind, I dash towards the exit, towards the dark dungeon, where I hope I can find a hole for myself to hide from the embarrassment. I push the door open with a smash, and run into the darkness. I hope he wouldn't find me here.

I sit on the cold cobblestone floor with my face buries into my arms around my knees, sister's words are still ringing in my mind like a dreadful monster going to take me down in one bite, I suddenly doubting if it's really good idea to defend Draco Malfoy, the Pure Magic worshipper...but there's a tiny spark in my heart still twinkling, I know it brings me hope, I have to help him, I have to guide him…

Suddenly, a bunch of footsteps echoes through the hall, then, a voice echoes in the darkness: "what are you doing here?"

My first reaction is that the person is Snape, "sorry…professor…I'm…I just can't stay in the common room…it's too noisy…" I apologize, keeping my whispering voice.

"Asy… are you alright? It's me…don't be afraid…Snape is not here." The familiar sound echoes.

I sign, keeping my head down, not willing to look at him, looking at the boy who I'm endeavored to defend.

"I heard your conversation with your sister…thank you so much for defending me." he adds.

These words come to me like lightning, he heard every single word? That's insane.

"um…" that's what I said after all.

"look, I don't want to push this further, let's go back…" he suggests.

"but the others won't be so pleased to see us together…I'm going to get into troubles…"

"no one is going to put you into trouble." He jokes, "they are my minions! They won't mess up with you!"

I give a little smile, and sign, "it's really nice of you to follow me here…"

"anytime." He said, briskly.

He pulls me up, and together, we walk towards the common room.

There's hope, indeed, as long as I persist.


	10. A Slytherin's refusal

**A Slytherin's refusal**

 **Narrated by the person who narrated the first chapter, name must NOT be mentioned.**

Forth year, with almost rainy for 365 days in a year, windy or stormy sometimes. If you are lucky, sunny days will appear, but those days only appears if you pray with knees on the ground, even so, the sun is still too timid to reveal itself.

If you have been living in Great Britain for a while, you should know that the rain 'God' here is pretty sentimental. Even it's not raining, the sky might still depress you with a color of white grey, mostly because of the cloud.

You never want to play 'sticks and balls'(Quidditch) games during a weather like this. It's one of the top ten ways to kill yourself at Hogwarts, imagine you are flying on a broom one hundred meters away from the ground, with lightning and rain surrounding you, I can say that it must be one of the worst time in your life, cause you have no idea what will happen to you in a situation like this, you might get yourself knocked down by an anti-rider ball…and stuff at any time, and once you do, I promise you will find yourself in pieces within seconds without any floating magic or something like that.

Staying in my common room, staring at the black water surrounding the Slytherin common room, but no sight of the giant squid.

Oh…I wish I could get out from these waters, it's depressing for me to stare at the blackness all day long.

"Draco Malfoy…this is where your destiny leads you, get used to it…" I said darkly to myself, hopelessly.

"Draco! Here you are! I have been looking for you all day long!" a voice squeaks behind me. Oh no, it's that annoying Pansy again, why she keeps bothering me when I want to be alone!

"leave me alone, Pansy." I mutter softly, too weak to get irritated, all I can do is to turn away from her, and keep on searching the giant squid hiding in the darkness.

"hey! Let's make a bet! Dude." She said, driving my attention.

"and what is it?" I said, retrieving my enthusiasm, when did she starts calling me dude? She must be up to something, something ambitious…

"let's have a competition, who finds the giant squid first, who gets compensations." She said, with a formal voice.

"and why do you think I would agree to do so?" I applied her with a cold glaze, like I do to everybody.

"don't you want to play computer games? If you win, I will tell you where to play them, cause I know an exact chamber to do so." She slithers her tone slyly.

Computer games, the only muggle technology I'm addicted to, I can keep my eyes on it for a whole day if I want, but I seldom get the opportunity to play with it since I ever started Hogwarts.

"what if I lose?" I start to tremble, not willing to give up computer games.

"if you do…" she gives a sly smile, "you are going to guarantee yourself that you are going to accompany me during the Yule ball, which is tomorrow night!" she said, slowly, but dramatically. I flinched.

I couldn't sacrifice the whole night with somebody extremely annoying, I scrub my eyes frantically, then open them again. Pansy Parkinson, the most annoying person in the world, one of the major trigger causing the decline of friendship between me and Daphne, how could I possibly go to the ball with a troublesome person like her? If I go with her, I bet she is going to stir things up, and make me look terrible in front of my squad, my reputation will be dumped by her! She's definitely going to make the party worse! What's more, she is going to criticize me all over, I'm sure she will kill me if I go with her.

There's one more reason I hesitate to go with Pansy Parkinson, because there's somebody else I wanted to invite, somebody I wanted to invite so deeply that I can't stop thinking about it.

"Can you give me some time to think about it? We still got plenty of time? Right?" I ask, hoping she won't push it any further.

"hum, wondering what's inside ya' mind all day…" she mutters, her eyes running up and down, from my forehead to my toes like an x-ray, I'm getting sweaty already.

"I got homework to do! Stop your x-ray mode!" I snaps, and run off as fast as I could ever manage to.

"Computer games, computer games, computer games…what should I do…no…I can't do that!"

I mutter all the way through the hall, for my entire life, I have been making decisions, terrifying and difficult decisions, and I had never lost my coolness…however, I lose confidence this time, I can't keep that particular person off my mind, Astoria Greengrass, the person I have been endeavored to invite to the ball, and computer games, something so attractive that I can keep it in front of me for a whole day if I want…what should I choose! I want to get a chance to play computer games, but if I go with Pansy, I lose the only opportunity to…oh god! Oh for Pure magic's sake! Save me!

"Draco…" a weak voice echoes through the hall way, which cools my brain down.

I look back, there she is, the second year girl. I gasp softly, my heart's pace quickened again.

"I heard your conversation." She simply said.

"you…you did…you did hear…it?" I stammer stupidly, somehow, I just can't keep my cool with her.

"why don't you want to go with her? The ball is tomorrow, and you still have no idea who are you going with!" she suggests.

"how do you know all about these? I didn't tell you…" I whisper.

"I can read minds." She simply said again.

Mind reading, simple things for a little portion of the Supernatural worshippers, which I believe Astoria is a part of them, it's a spell which only Occlumency can block.

"You should go with her then, why hesitating? Don't you want your computer games?"

"I want to play…but…" I keep my head down, not willing to tell her what am I thinking about, even though I know she knows exactly what am I thinking.

She signs, "why would you ever risk something you like for me? It's not worth it."

"Why would you ever say that! You are the only one who truly know me in my life!" I protest.

"I meant nothing to your squad, Draco, I hate my life! There's nobody in my life truly understand me! Except you…I know you want your computer games so deeply, then you should go with Pansy!"

"you meant something, something important! To me, I want you to go with me, I can give up computer games because of this." I mutter.

"Draco, it's okay, I believe I'm too young for this anyway…I understand you…no need to worry about me." she whispers weakly, turning away.

"but…"

"Listen, Draco, I'm doing this for you, you want your computer games? Then go ahead!" she snarls, losing her patience, then she runs away, as fast as she could.

I was bewildered, but most of all, hurt. She refused my words, is she really doing this for me? Or she just simply using this as an excuse to get me out of her case? Why the person I wanted the most is the only one who refused me.

I walk away, feeling dejected, why she has to do this…why...


	11. The night of enternity

**The night of eternity**

 **Narrated by Astoria Greengrass.**

He did it, completely out of my expectation.

Why, why he wants to ask me for being his date at the Yule ball, just tell me why. Draco Malfoy, the leader of Slytherins, a person who was being loved in Slytherin, and feared by the three other house due to his coldness and cruelness…

Is he really the boy, the innocent boy standing on platform 9 three quarters four years ago?

I hate the fact that I was two years below him, I wish I can be in his year, if that so, I could have prevented everything from happening, everything caused him to be so harmful the others.

"Asy, what are you doing?" a voice echoes.

I raise my head, finding my sister's face appears right in front of me.

"Um…thinking about something…" I mutter.

"wanna go to the ball with me? Asy? It's boring for me to go there all alone…so I think it's a wise plan to bring you with me." she smiles weakly.

"it's really nice of you…sister…" I mutter, suddenly wanting to cry.

There's a reason why I wanted to cry, and I guess I haven't told you about it yet.

Mom passed away.

She passed away right before the day I return to my second year, while Daphne returned to her forth. I lose a person I loved, I cared, and I wanted the most…my world was divided into two after the death of mom, one side belonged to my dearest and only sister, and the other side, belongs to myself.

My dad is an alcohol drinker, we can't seek warmth on him, mostly because he is a dark magic lover, and he usually beat us for no reason, especially me, I got plenty of scars on my arms and legs due to his beating, and we could do nothing about it.

I let my first tear falls, it was pain to memorize the past, the pain of losing my mother. Oh mom, when can I see you again, why you have to leave us in this world, alone…what am I going to do…

I cry silently beneath my breath, "sis…what are we going to do…nobody in this school likes us, mom passed away, she used to keep us safe…what are we going to do! I only have you left! Death took mom…what if it takes you away as well? Sis! Help…help me! without you…I'm not going to stay alive!"

I could her my sister's sign through my sobs, she sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder "let me tell you something, sweetie." She said with sympathy, "if you lose everything you have in this world, the only one you are not going to lose is me."

"but…but what if…if we were separated?" I put my face on her shoulders, continue sobbing.

"Asy, be strong, you can't let obstacles to defeat you so easily, show them what you can do!" she said, bravely.

I said nothing, keeping my mouth closed.

"come on." My sister said, but changes into a brisk tone, "the ball start in three hours, if you wanna go, hurry up."

"sis…but…but I don't even know how to dance! It's gonna be awkward!" I protest

"oh! Asy, when did you became so girlish!" this is all my sister said.

I have no chance of winning, so I decide to listen to her instructions. I put on what I called a dress, with blue denim for the upper part, and white gauze for the part below my waist. The dress has half sleeves, which covers half of my arm. This is my favorite dress, it's old, but not stained, due to the fact I only wear it in important occasions.

I brought it from a cowboy's store, so it's basically it's a folk dress, but I don't really care about my appearance, unlike some of the girls, running and screaming in the common rooms, I can already predict how fancy those make up looks on their face.

I never put make up on for those important occasions, because I regard them as uncomfortable stuffs, I couldn't bare those chemical stuffs staying on my face for hours. My sister has the same feeling as I do, so we never put make up on.

"Asy! Here you are! Let me look at you!" my sister smiles as I face towards her, wearing a dress made up of denim and gauze is definitely not a good idea for a ball, but I simply decide to wear simple things.

My sister ties a thin brown leather belt around my waist, with a small bow tie at the back. Then she takes off my tuck comb, and put it on again carefully.

"there! You are perfect!" she said with triumph.

"but…sis, aren't I suppose to tie my hair?" I whisper, realizing my hair is still untied.

"it's perfect, just like that!" she said, running her finger through my dark smooth hair from the top to the bottom with a few curves.

I take the time to look at my sister's appearance, our hair style has great differences: my sister has fringeless blond hair, and she usually makes them a pony tail. My hair has fringe, which covers my forehead, behind my fringe is my green white stripes tuck comb, it has secret magic within it to keep me from dying, which I mentioned before, then, it's the long hair which you will never believe it's length, it's longer than the distance between the top of my head to my waist, I seldom comb it up, but the curves at the bottom never seem to vanish.

"can we go now? sis?" I mutter softly to her.

"wait! There's something I've been willing to give you as your birthday present, but since I think you need it now, you can have it."

"what is it?" I ask.

She takes something out of her pocket, it shines with magical greenish color, like the elixir of life, it was a necklace, a leaf shaped necklace, with a special pattern inside.

"a thestral…" I whisper, it's the head of a thestral, it's the symbolic animal of the Greengrass family, as well as my patronus. I can transform into a thestral as well, since I'm an animagus.

"it's beautiful…thank you…sis" I whisper breathlessly, surprised my it's stunning appearance.

"take care of it, it's one of the most valuable treasure in the Greengrass family, it helps you when you are feeling desperate." Daphne said.

"never take it off, it will always be your guidance." She adds.

Thestral, the symbolic animal of supernatural, as well as the symbolic animal of Supernatural class, one of the magical creatures, and it also has the power of healing broken hearts.

"mom told me to give it to you before she…" she signs, "we all got high expectation on you, Asy, never let us down…"

"I won't" I said suddenly, "whatever it happens, I will never let you down, sis, I won't let mom down, mom, did you hear that?" I whisper, looking at the celling.

I place the necklace carefully on my neck, wipe away my last tears, "I won't let you down, mom, I promise."

"thank you, my dear sister…" Sis bend her knees down, and gives me a kiss on my cheek, "I'm proud of you, Asy."

I step into the great hall with my sister, and we saw somebody running towards us at once, a red headed girl, never seen her before, what is she doing?

At the same time, I heard my sister shouting "Ginny", and she starts head towards the girl.

Ginny? Isn't she a Weasley? Why is she here?

I decided to take a look, Slytherins hate Weasleys, they thought that they are blood traitors. But are they?

"sis? What's going on?" I ask.

"oh! Ginny, I forgot, this is my sister, Astoria Greengrass, well…she can be a little boring…" Sis whispers, trying not to let me hear her talking, but I still heard it, and I ignore her complains.

"wow! What a pretty sister you have! Daphne! Hi!" Ginny smiles, and I blush, turning back.

"well, she can be a bit shy, get used to it…" Daphne jokes.

"her hair! Geez! It's so long! Never saw somebody's hair like that! It's amazing!" Ginny praised.

"yeah! My sister is amazing!" Daphne said proudly.

"who are you going with?" Ginny ask.

"Nobody apart from my sister!" Sis answers with sorrow.

"oh…" Ginny signs, "I was being invited by one of those Gryffindor boy, Neville, ya'know?" she asks.

Neville Longbottom, the top student of Herbology, his family is one of the Scared Twenty-Eight, alone with the Weasley and the Greengrass family.

"Sis, I think I will leave you guys for a while, I…er need to walk around, there are a lot of people here, it's hard to breathe." I said.

"go ahead, Asy." Sis said, kindly.

I stroll alone the great hall, trying to find a place with fresh air to breathe, but there's no way I can find it, so I just simply sit down, staring at the girls laughing and dancing with their dates, none of them will ever understand my pain, I'm nothing but a little girl sitting in the darkest corner of the world, ignored by the others, misunderstood by the others, this will be my life, and it will always be.

Listening to the slow paced music, all the lullaby mom sang to me when I was little starts to ring in my mind, my mom has a lovely voice, and this is the only thing I appreciate myself which inherited from her, the voice, the beautiful voice that will never be with me, she is irreplaceable, sorry mom…I will never be the daughter that you want me to be…I'm just…to weak to do it…

Somehow, I'm getting confused about why do I have to attend something like this, a place full of laughter and love, it's just not the place for me.

I pass through the laughing faces, as the crowd cheers with the band, I hold my ears tight, scared of the music, finding a place to block the music for me, I creep into the secret garden, which means that I can be seen by nobody, and the best point is, I can't hear any music, the door blocks it all. I can see the beautiful sunset.

I take out the stone hanging on my neck, and I see my reflection on it.

"I don't know what am I going to do…I don't really want to be inside, everybody is singing and dancing around…I don't really know what to do…" I stare at my reflection, and sign.

Somehow, I really want to transform into a thestral and fly into the sky, but I know this is not the best choice.

"it's only you and me now…nobody else want to be with us" I think darkly, staring towards my reflection.

I wait until the last bit of the sun disappear behind the tallest tower of Hogwarts, then I stand up, push my tuck comb back to its original place, due to the fact I messed its position up, then I start to walk around humming my favorite lullaby.

The whole sky turned red due to the sun set, which rings a bell for me for Ginny's reddish hair, Ginny, she is a weird girl, she distinguished herself from her family, she shown no prejudice towards Slytherins, she seems to be reliable.

"I must get to know her…" I whisper to myself, stroking my emerald green magical necklace, as it twinkles in the darkness, shining with the light of the ancient Supernatural magic.

I raise my head and look towards the tip of the tallest tower of the castle, breeze blow through my hair, blowing them up into the air, everything is so peaceful, quite…I love it.

Then, somebody flash through my mind, it came in a sudden, and I had never expected it to happen.

"It…it might be a mistake to refuse his kindness…" I sign, mutter to myself, I can hear my words clearly, because I know exactly what am I talking about.

"Never mind, Astoria, stop composing fairy tales, all of this is nothing but a dream, he wants nothing but to play a mean trick on you…no…how could I say that…"

"say what?" a voice echoes, my heart skips a bit, oh no, it must be one of the professors! I can be put into detention for this!

"professor! I'm…I'm sorry! I…I just want to get some fresh air here! It's too hot inside! I can't stay there!" I said without even thinking.

"I'm not a professor! I'm hiding from Pansy Parkinson! She's coming!" the voice whispers.

"Draco?" I ask, amazed that I finally got a company.

"Here!" the bush behinds me moves a bit, and the blond boy jumps up and gives a wave.

"but…how did you get here?" I ask, bewildered.

"no time to explain! Hide!" he said, grabs my arm pull me into the bush.

"Draco! You have to explain…" I said, but he put his hand on my mouth to block my noise.

"I'm sorry, Astoria…" he simply whispers, "I can't do this…"

With my mouth blocked, I couldn't make any noise, except a bit of 'Hm', but then I saw her coming, Pansy Parkinson, the black hair girl who dresses in a black dress and long sleeves, without Draco's help, I can't even recognize her, due to her 'over' make-ups.

It's only when the terrifying girl stomps away did I feel nothing is blocking my 'speaking system', I take a deep breath, still in shock due to Pansy's fancy appearance.

"she…she looks…terrifying…" I said, weakly, breathing faster and faster…

"it's fine now…calm down…" the fourth year whispers, I sign, catching my breath is an easy thing, but I was still terrified.

"what if she comes back? I don't want to get killed…"

"Asy, you are exaggerating! She won't kill you."

He's right, I'm exaggerating, even Pansy Parkinson is a scary girl, she won't kill me, it's me who being coward.

"you are right…Draco, I'm exaggerating, you should know me, a loser that nobody likes." I said, signing with desperation, feeling dejected.

"no! Astoria, don't say that!" he signs.

"I'm telling the truth!" I said, firmly.

"no! you are not! if nobody likes you, what about the person who desperately wanted to ask you as a dance partner and then get rejected? It's hurting! And you know!" The boy echoes, but there's sorrow in his tone.

I was shocked, I approach him silently: "Draco…I didn't mean to…I was doing it for your good!"

"and how is that for my good! What you did is doing me no good!"

"you said…you want to play computer games, which is what she can give you, I can give you nothing in return…"

"you are the only person who truly understand me, you guided me through hatred, it's something much more important than computer games." he whispers, staring towards the far away mountains, enveloping by the sunset.

"I did?...I never…"

"you did…" he confirms, interrupting.

We sit there, for a long time, we didn't talk, silently, listen to the voice of the forbidden forest, where the miraculous magical creatures are.

Then, he interrupts.

"Asy, sing for me." the words came to my ear.

"hmm…what?" I mutter.

"sing for me…"

I was alarmed, I remembered how he praised my voice last year, in the library. The situation is awkward, I stare at him for a long time, and he stares at me with exactly the same compassion.

I relaxed at his stare, I trust him, all I need to do is to sing, nothing more…

"Relax…Astoria, you can do it…" I whisper to myself, hopefully.

I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, all the sorrow, laughter and warmth start to emerge in my mind, all those wrongs, all those pains, and all those people I loved, and I hated, all the incident happened in my life, starts emerging like thousands of flashbacks flashing through my head.

Then, a lullaby forms in my mind…

What happened here

You used to be so near

Now you're far away

Cause we left today-

What happened here

You whisper in my ear

The word I wish to hear

The thing I most feared

Oh oh-

So now

I call your name

Unashamed

In no pain

Not in vain

I had not changed

You're in my mind

I will find

You in time–

I open my eyes, where there bright and round moon in the sky locates, and millions of stars twinkling around it, dancing like they will never stop, this is the life I want! This is what am I looking for!

"I find it! I find it! finally! I found it!" I scream, uncontrollably, I haven't been happier than this particular moment for several years.

"what did you find? Tell me!" The fourth year yells with excitement and the same enthusiasm.

"this is the life I'm looking for, staying in a place where there's no evils, everything is lovely…and so perfect…" I breath in deeply.

"well…for me, it's getting a bit cold…don't you think?" Draco asks.

"no." I said, still staring at the moon, "not at all…"

"Asy…I don't understand…I mean, you witnessed me bullying the Gryffindors and the people from the other houses, but…why, why you still want to talk to me, my family has a bad reputation…dark magic, death eater and things like that…but you seem like you are always standing by my side…" he speaks weakly and sheepishly.

"Maybe you never know about this, but…but my family doesn't have a nice reputation as well." I take a seat next to him, feeling calm.

"your family? Why?" he turns to me, I can see the anxious through his eyes.

I close my eyes, it's time to tell him my tragedy, it's finally time to reveal the truth.

"my family members were known as the jinxed generation of Supernatural, the first ancestor of the Greengrass family received an ancient curse as the result of transforming into an animagus, which is a thestral…he died due to the curse…and the worse thing is, the jinxed curse inherited to my generation, and the prophecy is that: anyone in the Greengrass family who performed a thestral patronus will be cursed, which means that they would be facing death at any time…" I sign, and said weakly: "mom died…because of this…"

"you lose your mom?" I get interrupted.

"Draco, don't…" I whisper, weakly.

"Dad is an alcohol drinker, as well as a believer of dark magic…he hurt us physically, both me and my sister, there's no warmth we could seek from him…there's only me…and my sister, together…"

"Draco, you meant a lot to me, my sister sacrifices everything for me, but…sometimes…she just can't understand me…you can, you can be mean to the others, but you have a soft side on me, that's enough…Draco…I felt sorry for you…" I approach him, but he simply gives a laugh.

"come on! Asy! The leader of Slytherin? Don't feel sorry for me!"

"I want the boy on the Platform 9 three quarters back! Draco, you are not him! You turned much more arrogant than that!" I shout, at least that's what I called it a shout.

"I'm going to change! Everyone is going to change!" he mutters, but I could distinguish that his voice is trembling.

"what about your freedom? Draco! You can't do what the others told you to do! Trust in yourself!"

"my freedom?"

"touch the sky, never be afraid, like a thestral, fly through it! Be yourself! Believe in love!" I said, dreamily, extending a hand to the dark blue sky.

"Asy…but…" he hesitates.

"this is what my mom told me to do, never be afraid to shout your mind out, be brave…it doesn't matter what house you are from, change starts with you…I wish mom is here…she will know what to do…but…she is up there…" I said to myself, pointing to the sky.

"Asy, I felt sorry about your mom…really…your parents…comparing to my parents…" he mutters.

"then what about your parents? How about them? Draco?" I ask quizzically.

"I have them just like they don't exist…especially my father…" he said darkly.

"my father and my mother are both death eaters, they want me to become a death eater, just like them...nobody like me…" Draco mutters.

"you must me really lonely…being the only child, without a brother or sister to rely on…" I said, concerning about his past.

"yes…I…I was…the return of lord Voldemort took my true parents away from me…I was only five years old then…without the love from my parents, I lived a life of sorrow and pain…until I was nine, it was only then did the feeling of hatred came to me…my parents want me to change, to devote to the dark lord…and I experienced something I will never forget, I got bullied by people wherever I went, especially by those muggles, and I developed my hatred towards them from that day on. Their words disgusted me, I tried to be friendly with them, but what I received is something I called: death eater prejudice… then, I went to Hogwarts, and what I got is still hatred and prejudice from the three other houses…so I decided to bully them back, with my gang…and that's when your sister left me…she said she would never do that…but she did…my gang…they never truly understand me. For four years, I have been living in a world of tragedies, I faced problems nobody had ever faced, I listened to my gangs' suggestions, but I took actions without even thinking about them for more than once, because I got an urge to seek revenge on the ones who dislike me…I got lost, I did things without even thinking about it, and I sometimes, I have no idea about what am I doing, act like I'm completely a different person…oh Asy…what should I do…I'm…I'm so confused…" he hides his face deep in his arms, embarrassed by his own words.

"Draco…I'm sorry…I shouldn't reject your invitation…" I stammer.

"just…just let it go…" he said softly, raising his head.

"I just…wanna apologize to you…about my sister's attitude, and my rejection…" I hesitate, awkwardly.

"no need to do that!" he answers briskly, "did I mentioned that you look lovely today?" he adds.

I can hardly believe my ears, but I still managed to get these words out of my mouth awkwardly: "er…it's really nice of you…Draco."

He said nothing, but staring at me, with a grin on his face, I can't help but to avoid his look.

"Asy…may…I ask you er…a question?" he asks.

"yes?"

"Er…I was about…to ask…" he stammers.

I already know what is he going to say, but I calm myself down, and listen to his words.

"do you…wanna dance with me? Asy?" He asks, extending his hand, pronouncing his words sheepishly, he meant it.

"dance?...Draco…but I…I mean, I'm a second year…right? And you are a fourth year…" I hesitate, find it hard to pronounce the words through my mouth.

What should I do…dance in front of everybody with the Slytherin leader…Draco Malfoy, that sounds a bit weird? Isn't it?

Once again, I take a deep breath, as all the sorrow and pain gone through the wind, I said: "yes, it's my pleasure."

I take his hand, and make my way towards the Great hall, with the Malfoy boy.

What I had never expected is that, this is my last dance with him, within the seven years of my Hogwarts life.


	12. Poor unfortunate souls (Part 1)

**Poor unfortunate souls (part 1)**

 **Narrated by Draco Malfoy, the main character**

They tell you being yourself is the best person you can ever be,

But then they judge you,

Expect you to change,

Expect you to become someone you're not.

I'm tired of trying,

Tired of being myself.

Every minute I'm not myself,

I become someone new.

I've become full of doubts,

Full of hate.

Hate for the people,

Who wanted me to change.

I question myself,

Day after day.

Who am I?

And why should I change?

The rain is tapping on the roof like thousands of dancers dancing on an enormous stage. The manor is surrounded by the mist, which is spreading rapidly towards every direction. Mists usually gives me a bad feeling that something terrible is about to happen.

And it happens already, Voldemort is back, he was back two years ago.

I shake my head, and I feel the buzzing noise within it. I calm myself down, hoping that all those bad feelings are just some kind of imaginary monster bothering me. I'm too weak to think, so I keep my head on my pillow, lying there, silently. The silent is haunting me, I know I couldn't stay in this situation forever.

I start to think about the ball, it's the only thing to cheer me up in such depressing circumstances. I danced with somebody, the somebody who changed my life, who truly understands my sorrow and sadness, somebody I know I've been looking for.

Astoria Greengrass.

I know my parents will be furious if they know the news, dancing with a girl who belongs to Supernatural class, a class which they disliked greatly.

Maybe they will be more tolerant than I thought them would be…they might allow me to…to at least be her friend…no, that's not even going to happen…

I keep my eyes on the grey celling, 365 days a year, there's at least 60 days of emotionless and torture, those ones who wanted me to change, who wanted me to devote myself towards the dark magic…they will know, they will know that I will never bend down towards it…even if I'm only one step closer from being dragged in.

I miss my original parents, the parents who never get brainwashed, the mom who sings lullaby for me, the dad who spends time with me every day, camping together out under the beautiful night sky.

Those are memories from my childhood, I used to admit that I had the best parents in this world, but…the tragedy happened when I was five, the return of Lord Voldemort took my happiness away, as well as the soul of my parents, he turned my parents into emotionless death eaters, he forced my parents to join his army. What my parents did is to protect me from getting my soul taken, and I witnessed how my parent's soul flew out from their jaws, they were taken by Voldemort. He took my parents away, as well as from many other teens. He distorted the heart of thousands, from taking their loved ones away and place them in his army.

I found the football which I usually played with when I was little, so I applied it with a big force, which makes it knock on the wall facing me with a loud 'bang', which bounces back and smashes itself on my forehead, I lose my balance and fall onto the bed again.

There's something interesting I found about that girl, she seems different, she can see things others don't, and what's more, she can read minds. Even though it's one of the supernatural talent, not every supernatural worshipper owns this talent. I'm quite astonished by her ability, the second year (third year now), is one of the very few master of Legilimency. I know I will never be the master of Legilimency, because I'm just not the right wizard to do so.

I climb up from the bed again, and I open the stained door of the old creaking cupboard standing in the corner, a loud creaking noise followed as I pull the door open with a big force. I cough as the dusty objects lying inside came into view: an old camera from the 1930's; a baseball bat, which accompanied me for three years in my childhood till my parents got brainwashed; a metal watch, with its hands still ticking on and on; and most importantly, a table lamp I received from my dad when I was four, which is the last precious thing I received from him.

I take the stuffs out, and wipe all the dust away, then I saw something, shining in the dusty cupboard. I'm curious enough to take it out for a look.

It was a photo, presented in a wooden frame. I blow the dust away to get a better look, then I saw it.

There's a long haired man on the left side of the picture, but he combed all his long blond hair to the back of his head and tie them together with a rubber band. On the left, a woman with long curly blond hair and is holding a little boy with messy white blond hair, his eyes have a combination of grey and blue, so it's hard to distinguish the color. Both the man and woman are smiling, warmly, I found myself in my family when I'm staring at them. The little boy stares at me innocently with his big grey eyes, and I can't help but smile. I look down to the left corner of the frame, which was marked by four numbers: 1984. 1984, exactly 12 years ago, I took this picture with my parents, my two dearest person in this world…I never expected that, after 12 years…the two most important person in my world are the ones who shut me in my room and treat me like a prisoner, and I know, deeply in my heart, none of this is my parent's fault, it's Voldemort's, and I will do whatever it takes to bring my parents back…I will find the way to bring my true parents back.

I take the weakened piece of paper out from the frame, and I spotted some hand writing at the back. In order to read it properly, I extend the yellowish paper on the table gently, so I can read the words better: "dear son, this letter was written by your dear father and mother themselves…hum…" I thought to myself, pressing my fingers softly towards the unfamiliar hand writing which has been eroded by time.

"we hide this picture in your cupboard right before Voldemort came and brainwash you. We are sorry, son, I'm afraid I can't be the father you want me to be anymore…I know we must sacrifice our own soul for yours…whenever you are now, please, remember one thing…we loved you son, and we will always stand by you…"

I feel my voice shaking as tears rolling out of my eyes, Dad, why you have to leave me...

I hold onto the picture tightly. No, I can't let this happen, I must stop Voldemort, I must get my parents, my true parents back…

I start to regret about being a bully at school, I miss being an innocent boy…I miss Daphne…my first, very first friend…

I snatch the picture from the table, and rush down stairs, through the long hallway and to the main dining room downstairs, where complex runes were shown on grey cobblestone walls and ceilings.

"where are you going, young man?" a cold voice echoes through the hallway, and my heart skips a bit.

"look…" I mutter, "we've... got to talk, dad…" I gulp as he strides towards me with his pride.

"oh, something matters!" he jeers, smirking, "our little boy gets a debate with his parents, he never knows how the talk to them properly…"

I bite my upper lip harshly, trying not to let my tears fall, "I'm…I'm not being impolite…father, and…I'm not a little boy…"

And I was interrupted by him, by my cold, annoying, freaking father.

"you still got a lot to learn, one day you will know the importance of being powerful…" he grins slyly, "you will be meeting a person today, an important person, the person who will bring you salvation…"

"I don't want salvation! Dad! I need freedom! Free me, dad! Do you remember that street in the Diagon valley where all those fascinating sweets are? Let's go there…please, listen to me for once…be my dad, don't be my enemy…would you just listen to me for once…just…be my father…I promise you, I do, with all my heart, I promise you that I will never be naughty…never paint on the walls…never break any window with my baseball bat ever again…please dad…I just want you to be part of me…again."

He stares at me for a long time, with plain face, no emotion, no expression, completely empty.

Then, he simply said: "you are going to the death eater's court, whatever you like it or not."


	13. Poor unfortunate souls (Part 2)

**Dolphinpower12345: Guys, to tell the truth, leave some reviews pls! I'm enjoying it and all I wish is that you can give me some feedback about whatever you are enjoying or not! so I kindly recommend you to leave me a review, farewell :).**

 **Poor unfortunate souls (Part 2)**

I make my way towards a shadowy valley, or I'd rather say that I was forced to make my way towards a shadowy valley.

The mountains on the two sides form shadowy figures which are zooming towards the clouds, the only things that were used to enlighten the area are the torches, the fire burning in them are not normal fire, but some kind of dark and dangerous magic, which symbolizes power and dark magic.

"dad…where are we? What is this place?..." I ask, partly frightened, partly bewildered.

"the Pure magic valley…" the long haired man answers with admiration, staring at the tallest mountain's peak which stands in the distance.

"Pure magic valley? Dad, what kind of place is it?" cold wind sends my words into dad's ears.

"hell of filthy mud bloods, allowing only those who dedicate to the dark magic to enter." He snarls irritably, I flinched as the cold breeze blows through my hair, I can hear the shattering noise of the leaves struggling on the nearby trees.

Wind growls, directly through every dark corner of the empty creepy valley, bringing a terrible smell of rotten fresh and moss. Lightning zooms across the grey cloudy sky above me right above the highest mountain, the peak was invisible due to the fact that it was hidden inside the thunderclouds. I extend my hand from my pocket, where I usually rest them. No rain.

Rain will worsen the day, even when today is already bad enough.

The whole valley is so dark and spooky that it looks like it was being cursed by some kind of spell, but it's only when I saw the dark mark carved on the black creepy walls did I realized something.

We are going to Voldemort's lair.

Suddenly, my heart started to jump so frantically that I feel like it is going to escape from the interior of my body, my mind staring to twirling around uncontrollably, and I feel my legs and arms are not listening to my instructions anymore, just like they are not a part of me.

I feel my dad grabs my arm with his cold merciless hand and pulls me into one of the secret chambers, where candles enlighten the ceiling.

"come on, Draco, quit acting like a four-year-old!" Dad's voice echoes again.

Indeed, I feel like a four-year-old dragging to school by my parents, but this is no school, what come into view is a long rectangular shaped table, people are sitting by the two sides, dressed in black robes, muttering and nodding at my arrival.

"Oh…preacher of the pure magic, Lord of the death eaters, hail to the dark lord, hail to Voldemort…" the people said, with admiration and respect, and I was absolutely puzzled by the people's words, not until I see him.

The nightmare which haunted me for 16 years is sitting several meters away from me, staring straightly forward with his red eyes, he starts to look over his death eater squad once he heard the noise, and then towards me, I flinched as he observes me with his cold, serpent like eyes.

"Ah…Draco Malfoy, the son of my favorite member…you know, you are up to something." He said, grinning, revealing his filthy teeth on his noseless face.

"me…up to something?" I conceal my fear, and ask quizzically.

"indeed..." he gives an evil smile.

"no, it couldn't be, I'm…I'm nothing but…but a Slytherin…nobody understands me…" I moan, staring at the celling, revealing a sorrow expression.

The mob of death eater jeers at my words, it's only when the dark lord calls the meeting to order did they stop the sarcasm.

"silent!" he snarls with his hoarse voice, and the death eaters were being silenced by his powerful words.

"oh, poor sweet innocent child…look at him, such a pretty face, how dare they ignore our handsome boy…am I right? Fellows?"

The mob moans in agreement, and I take the chance to look around, I spotted mom and dad in the mob of death eaters, dad is smiling with pride, while mom is staring towards the ceiling with plain face, like I just did, "mom…" I mutter, in silent.

Suddenly, I feel something is burning inside, it's not fear anymore, it's anger, it's hope, it's something I have been missing for years. I close my eyes, and talk a gulp, swallowing my fear, knowing that this is the only chance I might get my parents back.

"Why, I don't understand, why you have to do this to me…" I raise my head, staring directly into Voldemort's red eyes with my grey ones, with confidence this time.

Voldemort was shocked, he knows exactly what am I talking about, but after a few then he reveals his dangerous fake smile once again, "oh…dear child…poor dear child…what are you talking about? I'm trying to help you through negotiation…"

"you brainwashed my parents! You brainwashed them! How can I trust you after you forced all those innocent people to join your squad and separate them from their family! What did they do to you! Why you have to put their family in a state of misery!" I scream, my voice spread across the room like a thunder cloud.

The mob of death eaters was as shock as Voldemort himself, it's dad who broke the silence.

"how…could you…say something to someone who wants to help you so…deeply…you are not my son…you are not my son…my son is kind…you are…unkind" he mutters, but being interrupted by my anger.

"and you are not my father…" I pronounce the words through my clenched teeth, I can hardly believe what I was saying, but there's something in my mind that I wanted to prove, I wanted my parents back.

"My father will never stand up against his own son! My father will never treat his own son like a prisoner! And he will never, ever force his son to do things he doesn't want to do! He is not the dad I want!" I keep my voice high, staring directly towards the pale face of my father, regardless of any sight of Voldemort or the death eaters.

"We were not brainwashed! We joined willingly!" a protestant yells.

"yeah!" the mob echoes in agreement.

They were brainwashed by Voldemort; they have no idea what they are saying.

"Son…" a weak voice whispers.

"Mom…" I reply, to the owner of the voice.

"Son…come here…" she extends a hand, and I hold on to it.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but please allow me to have a private conversation with my own son." She stands up and turns to Voldemort. I can't stop but to stare at her face, her beauty was being covered by age, she coughs, as she turns away from the table, walking towards the exit. I follow.

"Draco…why…" she asks with her plain face, no anger, no anxiety, just a calm, plain face.

I sign with relief, finally, somebody is willing to hear me complain.

"Mom" I said, "why dad brought me here?"

She frowns, "it's because…it's because that the dark lord has a mission for you…"

"why me!" I yell.

"because…you are the only teenager in here."

"does age has something to do with this?" I roll my eyes, feeling annoyed already.

"dunno…" she signs, "son…I feel sorry for you…"

"sorry for me because I refuse to negotiate with lord Voldemort? Oh yeah! That's a good point! I bet my funeral is next week then?" I spat the words out with disgust.

"I feel sorry for you, because dad and mom let you down…"

I was shocked once again, I can hardly believe my ears, does mom know about my feelings?

"you had never been brainwashed? For 12 years…you never told me about it…" I mutter.

"No, son, I was brainwashed, but it's not until your words in front of the death eaters did I realized how hard we have been to you."

I gasped

"look son, I'd admit that life have been hard to you…but…but wherever you are, you have to fight for what's right…I'm proud of having you as a son for what you just did."

"you did?"

"yeah…I know, I know you will be standing up for what you think is right, like what you just did…" she smiles weakly.

"I…I did it…I don't even know why I…" I stammer.

"son."

"yes mom?"

"But…this world…this world can't be saved; the dark lord is too powerful…" she said, which is completely out of my expectation.

"what! But mom…we can't just…just watch him take over…I have to do something…"

"no…Draco…it's too dangerous…we can't let you do that…"

"mom…" I look away from her, "I was considered as a bully at Hogwarts for years! And I had enough of being one! I have to do something for them! I have to earn their trust!"

"Draco…you will get hurt! You will get killed!"

"this world can be saved! As long as we have hope inside! I don't want to be a villain! What's the point of being evil!"

"What about the mission!?"

"leave it to someone!", "go ahead and find a person even more stupid and dumb than me! mom" I then with full speed, I cry, and with a light and brisk heart, I run away, through the dark lair, towards what I believed is right, I can feel something, as warm as the fire, as light as the sunlight.

However, this 'sunlight' didn't last for long.


	14. Mystery

**Mystery**

Walking on the morning towns, the feeling of dejection comes to me again, all of the misunderstanding and horror are haunting me.

I don't know what is going to happen to me, but one thing is certain: Voldemort won't give up on me, he will do everything he can to get me. I'm afraid, I'm terrified, I'm afraid of being brainwashed.

I wonder what my parents are doing right now, they must be explaining to Voldemort about my rebel, and I can be get myself in trouble at any time.

What should I do…there's no place for me to go, I can't go back home anymore, not until the day when I being captured by Voldemort.

I look around, totally bewildered by my surroundings. Where am I?

I'm in the middle of a small town, where there are a lot of dark corners and walk ways.

"hello…" I speak tentatively, hearing my echo passing through the long dark walkaways, I tremble.

Suddenly, a figure jumps down from nowhere, she has long red hair, zooming behind her like flames. She's wearing a mask of a toucan, with a huge orange beak.

She has a stick in her hand, she points one pointy end towards me, and mutter under her breath: "who are you."

I was stunned, the red hair looks quite familiar, but I decided to answer her question: "I'm not doing any harm…just…let me pass…"

"wait! I know you!" she yells.

"you do?" I ask, relieved.

She takes off her toucan mask, and reveals her face.

Ginny Weasley is standing right in front of me.

The first words came to my mind is blood traitor, but I force myself to shut up, so I take a few steps back, observing the fifth year before I can say anything.

"you are the guy shippin' me with Harry durin' my first year! I heard'bout you! Daphne told me'bout you!" she yells with astonishment.

"er- yes…wait, Daphne?" I ask, my heart skips a bit, remembering the crack between our friendship.

"and you're the leader of Slytherins?"

"ye…yes…" I force myself to say yes.

"what are'ya doin' in a place like' this?" she asks quizzically, with her strange accent.

"I…er…I got lost…" I stammer.

"oy! Daddy's boy got lost!" she snaps, rolling her eyes.

"hey! Stop calling me that! Look, I'm sorry for what I did to your brother! I regret of being what I was at school! I want to start again…"

"oy! Daddy's boy wantin'to start again!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"oy! Daddy's boy is getting'angry! Run for your life!" she yells dramatically, then bursts into laughter.

I was stunned again, I had never seen acting so casual while standing next to a stranger, especially a stranger she knows who belongs to a dark magic family.

"you know? I heard a lot about you from the sisters!" she said, whipping a tear of laughter from her face.

"what did you heard?" I ask.

"about you and Astoria." She said, extending her neck towards me while looking at me slyly.

I feel something is flying and bumping around in my stomach, "oh…" I answer.

"oh come on! Your dance with her two years ago is so…brilliant! Just like two hearts of love…"

"Ginny! We are not two hearts of love! We are just…" I protest, but being interrupted.

"Oh! Then how do you explain that blush on your face?" she laughs.

"NO I'M NOT!" I scream frantically, turning away.

"shhh! You are making noises!" she sasses me suddenly.

"what is the big deal of making noises?" I chuckle, making fun of Ginny's sudden reaction.

"it's serious, Draco, hurry up, we have to leave here before anything happens."

"but…"

"no time to explain! Quick!" she applies a force on my back, and runs into the mist.

"Ginny!" I shout, fear begins to raise, why is she suddenly running away, is it something fatal coming towards us?

With the uncertain in my mind, I sprint towards the direction where Ginny disappears, and I catch up with her after a few minutes of dashing.

"Climb up the ladder! Before they arrive!" Ginny instructs, breathlessly.

"who is they?" I ask, terrified.

"just climb! I will explain it all if we can get out of this situation alive!"

Get out of this situation alive…who is the he? What is so terrifying that it even makes the Gryffindor runs?

Without a further hesitation, I climb the ladder leading to wherever places and climb into a dark room.

I can hear Ginny whispering in the darkness: "Draco, are you there?" there's no strange accent in her voice anymore, all I heard is her anxious tone.

"yeah!" I answer, observing the dark room.

"glad that we arrive here safely." She chuckles briskly.

"Now, can you tell me why you run away, what happened to this town?" I ask.

Ginny signs, she lights a candle, and I can see her frown on her freckled face.

"T this town is called the Town of Echoes, it used to have a population of hundreds…and now…" she stops and turn her face away with sorrow.

"Tell me! Ginny! Maybe I can help!" I speak, knowing that this is my chance of letting people see the good side of me.

"It's something you can't help, Draco…" she said, walking towards a corner, where a pile of books was labeled. She picks up a thick manual and blows away the dust on it gently.

"what's that?" I ask curiously.

"The book about the past history of this magical world…" she simply said.

"The past of the magical world?..." I mutter, as the dreadful face of lord Voldemort came to mind.

"um hm…" she hums, and place the book on a desk in front of her.

"There're differences which distinguishes her and the other Weasleys, she seems to be trusty enough." I think to myself.

"Ginny, tell me more about this town. There must be a way to save it…" I said.

I was shocked by my own words, I never had such strong determination before.

"Wow, you sound different…than before…" she stammers.

"time changes, I change as well…" I answer.

"Okay, due to the fact that you are soon keen on learning about this town, I will tell you about it…" she leans in on her chair, and signs again.

"The town of echoes used to be a place where wizards lived, but that's before the birth of Tom Riddle himself." She gulps, and takes a deep breath to carry on with her story.

"If you read the book about the two Divine classes of the wizarding world, you should know that the dark lord, Tom Riddle, which later turns to be Voldemort separated the wizarding world into two: Pure Magic and Supernatural."

I nod, I read about the history of the wizarding world and the conflict between the two classes before, and the division between the two classes is something happened not too long ago, approximately 50 years after the birth of Tom Riddle.

"But…I don't understand…" I mutter, "how does the birth of lord Voldemort have something to do with this town?"

"I don't know, Draco…" Ginny looks up to the piles of book labeled on the bookshelf above us, "but I heard that it has something to do with his parents…"

I accept the fact that it's impossible for a fifth year to understand everything about the history of this city, but one thing still confuses me, and it is still ring in my head like an alarm.

"Ginny, what creature lives here?"

"Dementors." The word comes out of her mouth.

I flinched, dementors, the creature which sucks your soul out. A terrible feeling begins to creep all over me.

"why are they here? I mean…isn't the ministry of magic taking care of them? If he does, he shouldn't let them flying around sucking people's soul out!"

"Yes. Indeed, this is exactly what we are investigating!" Ginny replies.

"this town…I knew this town has problem, who are you investigating with?" I ask, wanting to know more.

Before Ginny could answer, the door is opened with a smash and the cold wind zooms in cozy little room. I scream, imagining the terrifying sight of a black tall figure.

"Gin! Help! Save sis! Please…she's unconscious!" a girl's voice cries.

I open my eyes with my jaw opened as Ginny rushed to help her terrified teammate—the girl who has several bloody scar on her face and messy long black hair. On her back, another girl lies silently with a bandage on her arm while another is covering her left eye.

"Asy! God girl! Does it hurt?"

"save…save sis…Gin…save her…" said the girl, then the hoarse sound fades away. Her energy runs out, and she fainted.

"Asy!" screams Ginny, "talk, talk to me!"

And Asy didn't, she didn't move.

"Ginny!" I scream, pretending that I didn't see anything, "what happened?"

"Asy…Del…" Ginny moans weakly, "what happened…"

A bolt of lightning zooms across the sky, followed by the thunderstorm, nobody knows when will it stop.


	15. Eleven

**Eleven**

 **Narrated by Ginny Weasley**

 _ **This whole chapter is based on the flash back of Ginny Weasley when she was first assigned by Dumbledore of going on this mission.**_

" _Ginny…"_

" _yes, professor?" I look up respectfully, hoping to seek more instructions from professor Dumbledore._

" _Ginny, your big time has finally reveal itself…" The miraculous old man looks towards me, there's a mixture of serious and pride on his wrinkled face._

" _what…what do you mean…professor?" I speak, quietly. Concealing my strange accent, which makes me sound more serious than I normally do._

" _I know; it might come as a shock…Ginny." The headmaster signs deeply._

" _I'm assigning you to go on a mission during your summer holiday…" Dumbledore retrieve his seriousness and said firmly._

" _me…going on a mission? Why?...how?" I stammer, as my nerves start to bend towards each other, I can feel the sweat running down my face._

" _I had the same shock came to me when this thought had come to me, Ginny…" Dumbledore stands up and strokes his loyal phoenix friend._

" _Professor, is this your idea…if it is…what can I do…what is happening to this world?"_

" _Well…Ginny, there are things which is not supposed to be happening…" The elder man simply said._

" _professor…you mean…Voldemort is planning for something…something terrible out there?" I start trembling. In my opinion, living beings like Voldemort have no idea about what are they doing._

" _It's obvious, and I'm afraid to say…that he is…if we let him get anything future, he might be unstoppable...so more time it takes for him to prepare…the better it is…" The old man frowns as he said the words, it seems like he hasn't been sleeping for three days, his eyes are as red as the scarlet eyes of Voldemort, but less fierce._

" _yes, the idea is mine, Ginny."_

" _but why does it has to be me? Professor?"_

" _Apart from Harry, you are the second student which I keep my eyes on for the past five years since your first school year at Hogwarts, Ginny, and I guess you had never know that." Dumbledore gives me a weak smile; I stare at him with my jaws opened._

" _me…I'm not worth it…professor…don't expect too much on me…I'm just a Weasley…I'm not Harry, in fact, he so much better than me…he's the hero…who killed Voldemort temporarily…Harry is famous, I'm not…"_

" _Ginny, it's not fame who made a person great, Harry didn't kill Voldemort, it's the power of love who protected him from getting killed, it's the power from him poor and great mother. He endures the pain of losing both of his parents while getting acknowledgements from the others…poor child…" Dumbledore sits down, placing his chin on his hand, then adds:_

" _It's not fame who made a person great, it's their attitude towards the world and people around them…"_

" _oh…" this is all I could say._

" _Sending you to this mission is an action which full of great irresponsibility." Once again, the headmaster signs, "so I will be respecting your decisions completely, Ginny."_

" _why so? Professor?"_

" _I knew about the Dumbledore army, Ginny, according to Harry, the captain, he said that he greatly appreciates your patronus, he said that you are a talented student at defense against the Dark arts, just like him." Said Dumbledore, finally revealing his second smile._

 _I feel my face burning, "oh…really…it's er…really nice of him…" I said, while forcing myself to smile back._

" _so I thought it would be a good idea for you to go on the mission, Ginny, because the place I'm assigning you to go to is a place receiving attacks from dementors, so I would recommend you to think wisely before you speak, the last thing we want is you end up being unconscious and losing all your memories."_

 _I gasp, but I cover my mouth instantly, I can imagine the black shadowy figures gliding through the sky already._

" _This place is called the Town of Echoes, it used to be the home of hundreds of wizards and witches, but that's before the birth of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort." The old man talks with his heavy and tired voice._

 _It takes me a long time before I realized what my destiny is, I thought about Ron, Fred and George, my only relatives at Hogwarts, my other family members as well. Then, I start to think about Harry, the boy who lived and Hermione, my temporary tutor. I'm tired of being a nosy girl, which everybody ignores, I'm going to do something crazy, something they will never expect me to do. I'm going to do something to help this world, do something to get myself out of this situation…where I was keep being ignored! I'm going to try something new, something which might be risky, but worthy, I know I can help._

" _I'm willing to do it, professor…" I said, hardly believing myself._

" _Ginny, you should know something…I asked many other students before…and you are the first one who brave enough to do it…" The headmaster pats my shoulder gently._

" _oh…really? Even Harry?" I joke, smiling._

" _Harry had something serious to deal with as well, so I mustn't put him in this mission...here, take this." He said, while handing me an amulet, it's a glittering fire ruby, with a pattern of a phoenix on it._

" _it will prevent the dementor from kissing you" he adds._

" _Thank…you professor, it looks a bit too fancy for me."_

 _The old man smiles one last time. "your mission is to find the ancient manual of the Rocks of Elixir in the deserted library in the town center, there's another use of this armulate…it will guide you to find the ancient treasures and books, of course, this manual as well, it will glow like flames once it detected the situation of the book."_

" _then how did you know that the missing manual was there? Professor?" I ask, curiously._

" _I have been to that library when I was a young man, and I found that book on a wooden shelf in the corner, you might want to take your time finding it though, I'd admit that those old chambers are huge."_

" _huge?" the word erases my first sign of hope, but I light it up again, deciding not to give up until the end._

" _Ginny, the manual is a crucial part of our plan saving this magical world, and Hogwarts, it will tell us what to do…all we need is for you to bring it back…but we will understand if you didn't…" Dumbledore explains, "and, due to the difficulties you might encounter during your mission, I would recommend you to bring someone who you think might help you…sorry Ginny, I would like to escort you through your mission, but Hogwarts needs me, the other professors as well."_

" _it's not your fault, professor…" I smile sadly._

" _and I know exactly who I'm going to bring." I think secretly to myself._

…

" _Ginny, we can't let you go alone! It's too dangerous…we are coming with you!" exclaims a shocked Astoria._

" _I know you will be there to support me! Asy!" I chuckle, and Asy smiles with relieve._

" _as long as we are together, nothing is going to stop us, Ginny, we got this." She whispers in my ear._

" _Can somebody explain what is going on? What on earth are you gossiping! Girls?" a loud voice interrupts, I and Asy jump. Daphne is always there when we least wanting her to come._

 _However, I feel grateful this time, Daphne is the first person I want to meet on my meeting list._

" _Daphne, there are things which are not supposed to happen out there! We need your help; we are going on a mission." I speak to her._

" _is it about Voldemort?" Daphne asks._

" _yes! What else do you think it will be!" I snarl, feeling annoyed._

" _one more thing, Gin. From a rate of one to ten, ten being the highest, how fun is it?"_

 _Feeling my courage coming up again, with the support of friendship and hope, I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and speak with full passion and determination:_

" _Eleven" I smile proudly as the word bounces out through my jaws._

" _So! What are you waiting for? Let's get this Mission started!" Daphne grins, and we grin with her._


	16. Facing death

**facing death**

 **Narrated by Astoria Greengrass.**

The night is long, dark and unmerciful, it erodes my physical pain away, but what it brought is a pain mentally. For hours, I had been soaking in a world of darkness, where I was being completely isolated, no sound, no light, darkness is haunting me like ghosts.

I had dreams about my parents, mostly are my mother, but a few of them belongs to my father, yelling and scolding me. I can't stop but dreaming about them. Then, I start all those terrifying dreams about my sister, about her being sick and feverish, in the middle of a disaster which we can't avoid, in the middle of a nightmare. I dreamed about her funeral, about how the notorious green light consumes her with it's dangerous killing power…

I'm awaken by the sight of seeing poor old Daphne screaming while being tortured in my dreams, I scream with all my fears.

"I'm seeing my sister dying…I'm seeing my sister dying…" this is the only thing I said before anybody comes to me.

Ginny is the one who dashes into the room, her eyes are all red, tiredness was the cause.

"Asy! Is it alright? Are you alright? Oh…please, please say that you're alright…please…your poor old father is goin'to slay me for getting his own daughter into such a mess…" Ginny speaks anxiously, holding her head while walking around in the room.

"Gin…" I pronounce my words weakly, "it's fine…I mean nothing to my dad…"

"How could you say that? He's your own father…"

"Ginny, listen, whatever happens, I won't leave you just because I'm injured, I don't care what is my father gonna say, because all I care about is your safety! And there's nothing even more important than that!" I tried to speak with a firm tone, so that the elder girl would know that I'm being serious, but all I can do is muttering with a weak sound. My energy still hasn't recover.

"Asy…did I ever said that you are one of my best friend?" Ginny asks, revealing an uneasy smile from her face, which shown a great difference between it and the normal Ginny.

"am I?" I tease, smiling. However, my expression hardened as the thought of sister comes to mind.

"How is sis? Ginny…please…you have to…"

"don't worry, Asy, we got her good, she's recovering." Ginny interrupts quickly.

"you are awesome, Gin." I exclaim under my breath.

"Asy…"

"yes? Gin?"

"somebody else is willing to join us…" Ginny whispers awkwardly.

"who?" I ask quizzically. Situations like this is rare, I wish the volunteer better knows the dangers and difficulties we are facing, because this is nothing like a field trip to random town during a cozy summer—

"Asy…your-" I heard a different voice talking, it's familiar, but somehow, my blurring version disable me to identify the owner of the voice, but there's something deep inside reminding me that I met that person before, and, it somebody I know really well.

"who…is that?" I said, trying to investigate, but my action was blocked by the sudden pain coming from my forehead. It hurts so much that I have to slap one of my hand on the wound, once it stops hurting, I remove my hand, and find it stained with blood. I scream, I scream with fear. It's not death really terrifies me; I had experienced multiple times when I found myself one step from death. What really frightens me is what the ones cares about me thinks, what will sis and Gin think. I mustn't die from this…it's just bleeding, it's not fatal.

I feel that I lost my balance suddenly, fortunately, Ginny catches me before I could do anything worse to my wound, she pulls me on a chair.

All I can do is to breath frantically, I can't catch my breath, there seems to be something blocking my nose from breathing normally.

"Ginny…" I said, "I'm dying…I can't hold it…"

"No, you can't be…Asy, you can't…I can't bear losing a friend like you! God dame it! he's gonna kill me! he's gonna pin me on a cross! He's going to skin me alive and cut off my tongue! He is going to drive me over the truck!"

"who!?" the voice echoes again, anxiously.

But the owner's question remained unanswered.

"there must be a way…" Ginny's voice fades away.

That's the last thing I heard before I faint again, but the voice remained in my mind.

Who is joining?


	17. Two stones

**Two stones**

 **Narrated by Draco Malfoy**

I sit emotionally next to the heroic girl, the girl who is lying there, peacefully, silently. Her hair had lost its smoothness, like it used to be, instead, it gets twirled by random hostile obstacles. The smooth surface was badly damaged. It's impossible to comb it into its original form, her hair is helpless.

I stare sourly at her pale white face, the scar on her forehead is not bleeding anymore, it forms a shape of an ugly arc, the arc of scar is not long, but it's certainly deep.

Astoria has the beauty nobody has, her hazel eyes and long eye lashes emphases her facial characteristic, her voice is as clear as crystal, with her long black smoothie hair, which was completely destroyed. But what really distinguished her is her heart, her personality, she is the only one who see things in a different perspective, it's not because of the fact that she can read minds, but the way she understands people. According to my knowledge of her for the past four years, she is the kind of person that will never judge a book by its cover, or a person by his appearance.

She understands me, she always does, even when I was forced to dive myself into a situation where I became the leader of the Slytherins, where Daphne, her only sister told her to keep her distance from me, from a Malfoy. She's always the one who knows how to rescue me, rescue me from the dangerous freezing water which I'm drowning in.

How you possibly couldn't be admiring a person who saved you for multiple times, where you are on the very edge of the division line between justice and evilness.

She moans and frowns from her sleep, and every time she does it, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Whatever dream is she having, it's for sure that the dream is haunting her, and it's cruel for a fourteen-year-old to undergo such extreme torture.

I look around the room where Astoria is lying, and I found a stone on the table next to the bed, glowing with green light, like the Slytherin's house color. I take it up with great enthusiasm. It's a leaf shaped stone, with green emerald magical light shining from its core, it looks like a polished crystal, but it seems to be much more magical than the common ones founded in the volcano.

Then I found something much more interesting, a thestral pattern is in the middle of it. It has a long silver yarn matching with it, the two sides of the yarn were tied on the stone. The stone is a necklace.

"What is this?" I mutter the few words as my eyes staring at the magical stone, is that the sorcerous stone which Dumbledore mentioned years ago? Why it has the symbol of a thestral? Is this necklace bearing some kind of secret that nobody knows? What's inside this ancient magical treasure? It must be symbolizing something, it must be.

The moaning sound of Asy pulls me out from my imagination, the girl is still undergoing the torture that nobody experienced, she frowns as she keeps saying a sentance, which I spend a long time before I figured it out, what she is saying for the past five minutes is: Mom, don't leave me.

I stretch out a hand and place it on Asy's ice cold one, it is soaked with sweat, sweaty, but ice cold. Her scar stops bleeding, due to the effect of the healing medicine Ginny made. Still, there's no sign of Asy waking up, so I decided to figure out a way to heal her and Daphne myself. Maybe Daphne would forgive me because of this.

"Asy, may I borrow this for a second?" I whisper to her in her dreams, "I know, it might be important to you, but I'm returning it back to you gone through all this…life it tough, Asy, I know, and it might be tougher for you…and Daphne…"

I turn away, with the glowing stone in my hand, walking towards the main room.

…

"You found this, on Asy's table?" Ginny gasps.

"Yeah, that girl must be hiding something from us…" I moan in agreement.

"God…" Ginny ignores my comment; her eyes were locked on the leaf shaped rock.

She stares at the leaf shaped necklace for a while without blanking her eyes, I found this situation awkward, so I break the silence.

"Er…Ginny, are you okay?" I ask.

For a long, dreadful time, she didn't talk. When she finally managed to make a movement, she stuffs her hand into her pocket, and pulls out something.

"I got this when I was appointed to the mission." She said, "you've got to look at this."

I take the bracelet from her hand, on its end, there's a stone which has the same size as the necklace, but instead of the shape of a leaf, it's looks more like a flame. It glows with a reddish light as strong as the necklace itself.

"What…what is this?" this is all I could say.

"bracelet…"

It's an unusual bracelet, just like the unusual necklace. I stare directly into the reddish flame, and I found an interesting feature: a phoenix. It's locating at the exact same spot as the thestral in the greenish leaf stone.

Phoenix…thestral…

To tell the truth, these two rocks did share something in common, but it explains nothing, it represents nothing, apart from the fact that they both seems to be magical.

However, something happens, something miraculous happened, it proved that my instinct conclusion is a failure.

A spark zooms through the two stones as I hold them both in my tightly clenched fists, the spark passes through the tip of my fingers and escapes my hand with ease, they run out from one stone and dives deeply into another.

I and Ginny waits for something magnificent to happen, however, spark is all they created, and Ginny signs.

"There's something missing, there's definitely something yet to be found…" she stares at the necklace and the bracelet.

"something only time will tell."


	18. The talk

The talk

"AHHHHHHHHH- this is getting ridiculous! Ginny! For God's sake! Why are we still sitting here!" I scream frantically, I'm getting frustrating by sitting and doing nothing while letting my friends to undergo a process of torture.

"What? You are the one staring at the celling! Not me!" Ginny protests.

Ginny's been right for the whole time, and there's no use of protesting, my eyes were locked together with the celling where piles of books were placed on their shelves. I don't know why have I been doing this for such a long time.

"thinking about Asy…aren't you?" the red haired girl asks, silently.

"More about that…I'm thinking about her family, her origin…why is she always so…unique? I mean, all Slytherins should be proud of what they had and what others don't…look at all my house mates, they are all so sly and cunning, and she's so…not" the last word hesitates in my mind, I hunted through my vocabulary, desperately seeking for a word which can suit Astoria well, and the result is disappointing. So I come up with 'not' as a reply.

"That girl had gone through a lot within her life, we might never know what had she experienced during her personal time, but we already did what to help her at school…"

"She had lost her mom, died because of the incurable curse…and her dad…poor Asy, she'd never love him…" I said, but my voice sounds more like a mutter.

Ginny frowns deeply, the atmosphere is blue, her frown had worsened the situation.

"It's only when I met her did I realized how lucky I was…" she said. "it was two years ago, I was thirteen, young and reckless...the first and only thing I'd remembered is the person who was known as the leader of the Slither-squad…the boy with pure blood prejudice."

I blushed with shame as the words come to me.

"but I'd never expected that he would be the boy who willing to go on a mission which involves such ventures with me and my friends…can't you see? Draco? Slytherins are not they think they are! They can be much be braver than Gryffindor in essential circumstances! people can change, whatever house they are in." Ginny explains.

"I…" I stammer, "I made reckless opinions telling myself that all Gryffindor are as stubborn as they are for the past five years, but I was wrong, Gryffindor like you don't deserved to be known as that…"

Ginny reveals a weak smile, but then her expression hardened: "I appreciate our lovely conversation, but Draco, you must realize that the sisters are still in a mood of unconscious! which means that we must focus on what we are facing."

I have a sudden feel of embarrassment and guilty, I've paid no attention to the other two at all, I was still soaking in the pain of losing my family. I might never get to see my parents anymore, and just this thought haunted me for quite a while, even when my parents were devoted to the dark lord.

I have been haunted by the soul struggling inside me ever since the moment the frame of my childhood was discovered, which happened 23 hours ago, it's the only prove I can use to show everybody that my parents was not they used to be. But who, who will believe an old yellowish photograph? Who will believe things a Slytherin told them?

Helplessly, I wiped the tears escaping from my eyes without Ginny noticing. Oh…what in the name of Merlin am I venturing…it doesn't worth it, it doesn't…

"Draco! Wake up! I'm enough with day dreaming!" Ginny snarls again, with a higher pitch this time.


	19. Sunlight from a different world

**Sunlight from a different world**

"There's only one person, one person who can help us right now…" Ginny mutters through her breath.

"Who?" I ask, my mind is still dazzling at the good snarl Ginny gave me, I was startled.

Ginny frowns, then she gulps.

"Draco, I must be honest…you will not want to meet this person. You won't."

"Ginny! You have to be honest with me…whoever it is! I don't care! More you hesitate, less time we got!"

"We need Hermione"

Once again, the name troubled me, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger.

The name rings in my mind for three, loud, sharp times. The name wounded my heart like a knife chopping directly through the middle of it, the name peeled and twisted my skin harshly. The pain is torturing, it feels like a needle carving the word "criminal" in my mind, so obvious that I can feel the existence of it with my heavily wounded heart.

I can feel the hatred in the air which I was breathing, and I can feel that every inch of my body is freezing automatically. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something is starting right now.

I can't stay here any longer, I must get myself out of this place.

" _Who do you think you are! You Slytherins never sync with the other houses!" The young girl snarls with as much Gryffindor courage as she could possibly apply to her voice._

" _And what in the name of MERLIN does it matter to you! Mudblood!" I spit the loathsome words out loud, losing control._

" _Ah yes! Mudblood! Of course! That's what Malfoys always said!" the Gryffindor rolls her eyes while saying, I can spot the hatred in her eyes._

" _One last thing, Malfoy." She groans, "You won't be in a statue like this for long…I pity you…"_

 _Then she left, I keep my eyes locked on her fading figure, and it's then did I realize that: I'm not myself anymore._

I dash into the room where I place all my item I brought with me, I snatched my bag which was dropped on the floor the day I came, then I collect all my items from the floor and stuff them in my bag pack.

Over the mountain, across the river, somewhere away from the Hogwarts castle! There must be a place for me to live for the rest of my life, there must be somewhere where I belong…

I grabbed a handful of things I brought and smash them in the old leather bag, try not to make any noise. It's been two hours after Ginny first mentioned Hermione's name, and now, she's away for a voyage around the town. I knew this is the very best time for me to escape.

I take the photograph out of my pocket where I last put it, trying to make eye contacts with the three figures smiling at me in a different world. After a while, I find that it's hard to do so, due to the fact that I can barely believe how the three people in this world and the three people in the other world are showing so many similar features while making so much difference at the same time. True, my parents were not what they used to be, the brainwash of the dark lord summoned the evilest and darkest thoughts from the deepest trench of their mind in a way that nobody can avoid, and from which, to monitor my parents' thoughts through their dark mark, a symbol of hatred and death and chaos.

Now, all my parents left behind is their only child, the child which they used to be considering as the 'apple of their eyes' is now, abandoned, alone, strolling miserably down the dark street of his life. A boy that nobody cares much. Indeed, a notorious boy that doesn't deserve to make a difference.

Staring at the sun outside the window, revealing a reddish color to anyone who was exposed under it's great power of heat and warmth, I know the day dream has to be put to an end.

Giving a last glare at the photo, I pocket it in my pocket, carrying a full bag of items doesn't do any good for sprinting in a high speed, and I knew it by my heart, but still, I sprint into the main room with a high velocity regardless of unable to catch my breath, but when I finally managed to catch it, I saw Ginny, climbing up towards me on a rope ladder.

"where on earth are you going?" Ginny asks.

"Nowhere." I lied.

She stares at me full of suspicion, and I reckon that she knew what am I going to do.

"You are going somewhere, and you are avoiding something…" scratching her chin after a long, dreadful silence, Ginny said.

"No, not at all…" I mutter under my breath.

I gulped as Ginny continues scanning me from the top of my head to the very tip of my toes, her glare is sharp and penetrative, which caused me to gain an uneasy feeling of standing in front of her, naked.

The fortunate thing is that, I'm not.

But even so, a terrible feeling is still looming towards me like a huge pile of thunderclouds, not only because I felt terribly nervous in such situations, but also due to the fact that I haven't been showing enough empathy to Ginny's suffer. Still, the thought of running away from the unnecessary trouble is still dominating the half of my mind, while the determination of staying dominates the other half.

If I'd leave, I would prove to the red headed Weasley girl how irresponsible and careless I am, which might lead to the formation of Ginny's initial attitude towards me. On the other hand, if I'd stay, I might never get to get my bottom on chairs for the rest of my life as a result of my careless and reckless behavior, which my parents, mostly my dad, consider as an example of 'Malfoy family betrayal'.

Ginny's glare landed on my full-packed bag, which is the target I've been trying to disguise for the past five minutes since I encountered Ginny on her way to the shelter, my heart skipped a bit as she begins to frown with disgruntle.

"you are trying to run away." She said, but without looking at me. I know exactly what is she actually going to say, but I remained silence.

"after all that promises, all those comforting talks…this is what are you trying to do? To trick me by pretending to be sweet and nice? I thought that you are here to make a difference…I thought that you were changed while experiencing all those tragic events happening around us! I thought that you were nothing like that silly little nosy boy you used to be. But no…you are still what you were like, I wish I would have realized this earlier"

"Please Ginny, listen to me…" I plead, knowing that I had screwed things up completely.

"Listen to you for what? Look, I don't want any of this, I don't want any of your explanation, Coward." Ginny snaps.

"I'm trying to avoid the unnecessary conflict! Do you have any idea about the hatred Gran…Hermione had towards me?" Losing my temper, I yelled.

Ginny sits herself on a chair while grabbing the bottle of water on the table, she gulps down a few mouth-full before complaining any further.

"Draco" she said, with a tired tone, "I don't expect you to do something great, but what really disappoints me is that…that." She paused, "you acted like you don't care, it seems like this disaster seemed nothing to you, you are not trying, and you showed absolutely no empathy towards those who were troubled!"

"And how on earth am I going to help them! Sitting here while wasting time with a cranky Weasley girl? Sounds legit!" I snarl.

"Well…" Ginny signs casually, regardless of my attitude: "then…Draco Malfoy is about to lose his girl…"

I flinched at her words. "What do you mean by that?" I turn back at her, despite the fact that I knew exactly what she means.

Instead of answering my question, Ginny glares around dreamily, then she said "the first time I knew her was at the yule ball, she was a young girl, what all she gave me is silence, but silence, and she didn't give me quite a good impression on keeping her mouth zipped all the time…"

Then she stops, taking her time for a few more gulps from the water bottle, "I thought that all what she could do is to smile, and wave at strangers, but after one year of observation, I found that she could do more than that, she was braver than any of the Gryffindors, Smarter than any of the Ravenclaws, and her loyalty and kindness is something I daren't even to question…and she is talented at producing a patronus…" Ginny smiles to herself weakly.

"I don't know, Ginny, I really don't know what am I supposed to do…" I look at the ground sheepishly while blushing at random things in my head.

"It's time to show her that you care…Draco, if you want to get to know someone further, you must do whatever it takes to earn her trust…" The girl encourages.

"But what if I get nothing in return? What if…instead of…" I paused, "Astoria is far better than someone like me…"

"Draco, it's not…"

"No, I meant it! Just…look at me! I got scolded by your brother for my first year, got beaten by my dad for the second, get punched on my face third, and got humiliated in front of the multitude forth, almost get brainwashed for fifth! Just listen, what I had experienced for the past five years! I never meant of becoming such a notorious boy! But still, I am. Then look at Astoria, she's always so pure, she never ever intentioned to harm others!"

"The difference between the two doesn't matter!" Ginny protests.

"How can you be so sure? I wouldn't be thinking like that if I were you!" I yell.

"Because that's exactly how I feel when Harry saved me from the Basilisk!"

That's when the silence began, my eyes are wide opened as Ginny's voice echoes through every corner of the room.

Ginny finally broke the silence, she frowns while wiping two of her tears from her reddish eyes, which are the results of lack of sleep.

"I was in my first year…" Ginny said, "and that's when I encountered one of the few horcuxes of Lord Voldemort, which is a diary. I spent days to investigate the diary, expecting to find something more than written words, but I found nothing."

"Even though the diary has nothing written on there, I kept it with me. Until one day, when I finally managed to get my pen ink on the paper did I discovered the great secret of the diary of Tom Riddle, I found a direct way to contact with him. What I don't know is, Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort is the exact same person."

"I had a crush on Harry when I was in my first year, but he never liked me back, which made me feel dejected. During that time, the diary is the only thing that could cheer me up, so I save as much time as possible for my daily chat with the boy in the diary. However, the diary enabled him to absorb the true feelings in my soul from every single word I wrote, while himself, doing all the fake-comforting…drained and sucked my soul, as well as my ability of distinguishing the difference between good and evil…I grew darker and darker since the first day the diary was discovered by me, then, I was being temporarily brainwashed throughout the whole process."

"I opened the chamber of secrets and released the basilisk, and eventually caused more than a dozen students ended up in the hospital wing due to the reflection of the basilisk's fatal stare…if it's not for Harry's venture, the school would be closed by now." Ginny gulps down the last few mouthful of water and place it back on the table.

"Time was hard for me afterwards, I was almost expelled from Hogwarts, but Harry still managed to prove to the headmaster my innocence…everyone was cheering for Harry, while ignoring or avoiding me…but I still got a lot of friends around me."

"Draco, see? "Ginny pulls me back to reality after finishing her story, "it doesn't matter at all."

Ginny has been right all the time, there's no use of reasoning.

"Ginny." I kick the floor briskly, feeling braver than ever, "write a letter to Hermione."

 **Note: I have been busy with my work for the past few days, dear friends:) sorry about the delay.**

 **What's more: Guys, I really want to make my stories better, which means that I still have a long way to go, please leave some reviews about how should I improve my stories, because I want to know how's your feeling towards my story.**

 **(Additional Good news:) I changed my calendar, so I will be posting a weekly story from now on, new chapters on Friday, sometimes I might be posting two in a row, be prepared.**


	20. Short memory

**Short memory**

 **Narrated by Daphne Greengrass.**

I heard the whole conversation. I was injured on the arm, it's not a wound, but the pain is still incredible.

I tried to make as less movement as possible, avoiding the unnecessary pain of moving my left arm, I tied another bandage around my injured arm, then, I made a hoop around my neck for my arm to place.

I enabled my arm to be parallel with my chest in order to reduce the frequency of the sudden pain, but still, my movement is restricted by the bandage.

What's more surprising than the conversation is the arrival of Draco Malfoy, I had never expecting him, the leader of the Slyther-squad to join us in such a mission of protecting the town from being invaded by large multitude of death eaters and dementors.

I creep back into my own room with toes tips, once I reach the small chamber upstairs, I turn and lock the door with a slight click. Then, I run my only available hand through the untidy blond hair, which has been stained by muddy water. I pull out a few branches with the same hand.

I used to comb my hair with combs or hair brushes, so naturally I struggled more than I could imagined on trying to untie the hair knots with my bear hands, especially with one.

When I found that my effort is useless, I simply gave up, my hair isn't something I concerned a lot about. Sometimes, when I comb them with too much force, I end up grabbing a bunch of them in my hand or tangled on my comb like a hairy spider clutching on its web, which is okay for me.

Then, I remembered Astoria, has she been alright?

Has Hogwarts been alright?

They didn't notice my presence, which is a good thing, because I'm still not ready to accept the fact of the arrival of the Slyther-squad leader, the supernatural worshipper.

Is it all a dream? No, it's real, real, but unbelievable.

"Maybe I have been wrong all the time, maybe people can change." I think to myself, hopefully.

Immediately right after the thought, all the previous conversations I had with the Malfoy boy emerged from my head, spreading across my memory like the explosion of a nuclear bomb.

 _"my whole name is Draco Malfoy; you can call me Drac if you like." I said quietly._

 _"I know; Malfoy is one of the most famous family throughout the Slytherins." She simply said._

 _I can't get alone with the awkward conversation anymore, so I decide to say something, but she get there before me._

 _"Drac, don't worry about what you are coming from, cause it's not a person's birth to decide something, but it's someone's life, if you follow what's right, then it will be right, I will always stand aside you, just pretend me as your big sister, okay?"_

 _"big…big sister?" I said, but I was bewildered._

 _"Just remember, whatever happens, I won't betray you, because I want to help you face your problems."_

 _"thank you…Del…can I call you Dal?"_

 _"whatever float to your boat."_

I take a deep breath, then I take my mind into another conversation:

 _"Sis! Why would you say that! It's not his fault! And what you said is absolutely rubbish!"_

 _"I envisioned it! I saw him using his fatal magic!"_

 _"and do you think running away and hiding from him is the best solution? Sis?"_

 _"I'm protecting you! Both of us! Listen up, Astoria, the situation is different now! he is the leader of the meanest squad in this school! If you wanna get out of that unnecessary trouble, respect your older sister's opinion!"_

"I promised him that I won't betray him, I would help him throughout the life…" I breathe heavily.

"He's not the betrayal." I moan to myself, "I am…"

Indeed, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor, the Malfoy and the Weasley, if they can make it through their families' animosity, why a Malfoy and a Greengrass can't?


	21. After we talked

**After we talked**

 **Narrated by Ginny Weasley**

My attention was driven away by the sunset until something gives a loud bang on the ebony wooden

table where I'm sitting, I was exhausted after the long talk with Draco Malfoy, who is now enjoying a cozy nap on the armchair at the opposite side of the same table.

"Glad that he'd willing to stay..." I grinned to myself, completely soaked into the warmth of sunlight "Dunno what will happen to us if he doesn't..."

That's when the Bang hit my eardrum, loud and sudden, that it seems my bottom flew into the air and stagnated for at least five-seconds before landing itself back on the chair. It was great pain.

The big Hawk-like tawny owl makes its way across the table where piles of books were placed, this disables the owl traveling as fast as I expected, I pushed away the few piles blocking its way.

The own sends out a long and hoarse screech as I take the letter gently out of its sharp claw.

"Tired, aren't ya? Flying all the way here?" I ask, running my fingers through it's messy and mud stained feathers.

The Hawk-owl doesn't seem to mind from being touched, it gives a impressive hoot.

I brought the owl to the water fountain for a sip of water before extending the two pages fully written with black ink quill.

"It must be from Hermione..." I mutter, greatly obsessed with the hand writing,

"Dear Gin, I'm sorry for the delay, but Gin, you must realize what are we facing right now, the dark force is intruding from the south, the order and the army are doing whatever they can to save it..."

"But you are lucky enough to have Luna, she self-volunteered joining your mission, we told her that she will get the order to answer to if she got her soul sucked out, as long as she still remembers how to talk…you know her, she's stubborn, stubborn, but brave."

"Don't get caught on action, the death eaters would make you hostaged preventing us from fighting back."

"Last thing, Luna will be there as soon as possible, make sure nothing is blocking the fireplace, she will be traveling by floo-network."

"Take care of Marcus, he's been gone through a lot delivering the letter, Luna will pick her up."

"There's a copy of the daily prophet on the other sheet, Ginny...you have to understand what are we facing..."

"Love and from Mione, apologizing of not helping her friend when she needs it the most...but we can get through it."

The blackish ink ends at the end of the first sheet, so I unfolded the second.

The shock came imminently after the emergence of the headline when the sheet was being unfolded, which were highlighted and carved firmly into the surface of the yellowish parchment.

"The South was under attack..." I read through the prophet. After gulping down another mouthful of water, I managed to reduce my shock.

The prophet included several points about the future plans of the ministry, and several transcripts from the interview between the journalists and the representatives of residents of the wizarding world.

I can't be grateful enough for Hermione sending me the daily prophet, without her pure enthusiasm towards the daily news, I wouldn't be acknowledging the attack at all. That's why it came as a shock when I first noticed the headline, that't why I started twirling around in circles and eventually ended up hitting myself on the wall.

The intruding pain came for the second attack, but on the top of my head instead. Knocking your head on the wall's not the best way to suicide, cause it looks stupid, and the process is tormenting, besides, I'm not suiciding after all.

Nevertheless, I wait till the pain assuaged before picking myself up from the floor, dashing towards the fireplace, removing all the obstacles blocking it, once I did what I supposed to, I lie myself back on the chair. Now, what I need is a crash from the fireplace.

Realizing how much strength still left in my body, I dragged Draco upstairs while desperately trying to find a hiding place for him, but why desperately? Dragging him has been an endless torture from my perspective, imagine what would it be like struggling upstairs with a human being two times heavier than you.

But that wasn't the point, I have no incapability of doing so, I had covered a distance of ten kilometers jogging without stopping when I was approximately twelve years old, what really's disabling my strength is the fact that I haven't got my eyes shutted for days.

"I can't sleep, I'd keep my eyes opened as long as Voldemort is out there!"

Indeed, despite feeling exhausted, I talk to myself, chasing whatever is misguiding my brain.

"Harry…he must be out there…" I mutter dreamily to myself, since 'Harry', is the only existence that could ever managed to drive my attention away from sagging into the chair like a bowl of jelly.

My memory flashed back to the first time I'd ever recognized him, when I'd ever acknowledged him as the famous Potter boy, but I'd never liked him for his fame, what really made him special is something shining deep inside him, which is still invisible to the multitude, including me, but I can feel it every time I stared into his deep emerald eyes.

And there's also something deep inside telling me that no matter how I liked him, he would never liked me back, it would be simply a lovely fairytale about the most epic romantic failure between the eccentric freckled Gryffindor Weasley Girl who was nicknamed as 'a wicked witch' by her own, dear, elder brothers and the well know Harry Potter who always saved the day…

I was pulled back into reality when the loud crash occurs, and I was to get to my feet at once.

"Luna!" Carrying Marcus, I flew towards the fireplace with all my might.


	22. Jasper Dellacoy

**Jasper Dellacoy**

"Luna!"

"Ginny!"

The Ravenclaw charges towards me.

Feeling safe with Luna Lovegood, I tangled myself around her with enthusiasm, there's a while since I last talked to Luna, all thanks to the rise of lord Voldemort.

"Having fun with the floo-network, haven't ya?" I mumbled to her sarcastically.

"Nuh" she replies, wiping sweat away from the tip of her nose, "Got stuck in it for a good while, since five, I suppose…"

She wasn't lying when she said 'a good while', the clock on the wall's hitting six, Luna has been struggling for an hour long.

However, struggling with the net-work is not the main reason resulting Luna's absence for the past hour as she continues: "I tried, I tried many times, every time the word was spoken, every time I was teleported to a different place, I was almost caught on action by several aurors from the ministry…but I ran away from them."

"I was running so fast that I haven't got an idea where am I going, all I was doing was to run to the nearest fireplace and teleport me somewhere else, then I saw them…"

She stops abruptly, frightened by an unknown memory emerged in her very own mind.

I felt my fist clenched together like I was about to get myself engaged into a fight, but I knew that the clenched fists wasn't for those types of furious reactions, but nervous. "Luna, what did you see, tell me, please, you have to let me know!" I pleaded, bitting my lower lip.

"Ginny, as you see, Voldemort is back" she murmurs, gradually, her soft and frightened tone spread across the room and formed into whispers as her sound bounces back from the wall.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"I heard that they were talking about aiming at certain student from Hogwarts…"

"No…they couldn't be…" I heard myself speaking.

"Yes they could, and I heard them saying." Luna replies.

"and then what?" I demand.

"Gin, there were lot of buzzing, all I heard was something related to brainwash…"

"Honestly, Luna, where were you!" I interrupted her, hearing myself shrieking with terror.

"dunno…" Luna moans, still trembling with horror.

"I was petrified, how can I remember exactly what happened!"

There's no point of pushing this further, she got no blame for not remembering the exact event.

"anyway." I continued, "you must heard about this town before, haven't you?"

"certainly heard about it, it's the town of echoes, but never seen it in real life." Luna nodded in reply.

Luna's confidence's part of her personality, she always keeps her head raised, and there always seems to be a certain twinkle of wisdom in her bright blue eyes.

That's one of the reasons why I knew we still stand a chance of saving the magical world.

The other reason revealed the day before we tempted to sneak our way into the town library.

* * *

"Who are you?" Luna demands.

I started to bite my lower lip, so hard that I can even taste the running blood.

Then I fall into an armchair, howling with laughter.

The 'stranger' throws me a sheepish look.

"Jasper." He speaks, still hesitating.

"Jasper Dellacoy"

My laugh grew louder as the name was spoken, Jasper Dellacoy.

There was no Jasper Dellacoy but Draco Malfoy standing there with a pair of glasses and trench hat, I could see that he tempter to cover his blond hair under the hat, unfortunately, part of them is still within sight.

"Luna," I chuckled, managed to make up a story to cover up for Draco "Jasper's my personal assistant, he's a squib, but that's alright cause he's a real quick finder…and real nice! He volunteered to be one of my company of this mission alone with you and the others."

"Oh…" Luna replies awkwardly, while extending one hand, "great to see you, er…Jasper."

"he's an expert on magical stuffs to! He's fascinated by patronus! And he considered it as a sin for not letting them to produce their own."

"He payed visits to the Diagon Alley for hundreds of times! And he said that that's where he considered as wonderland!"

The speech seems to last forever, forever if 'Dellacoy' didn't give me a gently tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I questioned, annoyed. Interrupting is not something in my flavor while I'm standing in the spot light.

However, the annoyance didn't last for long, from the moment I was tapped did I realize: excluding me, everyone else in the room was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Well Ginny," Luna said, "then I guess it's time for us to get things done."


End file.
